The Best Ally
by ffaithfully
Summary: She couldn't run; she couldn't catch; she couldn't throw. There wasn't much Ally could do on the field or the court except tie her long hair in a ponytail and look cute in shorts. It took four years of public humiliations to convince the district that she really wasn't a Moon. The exact words of her freshman softball coach still echoed in her head, "You're no Austin Moon."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Warning: TOTALLY AU. In which Austin's such a bastard and I can not promise flowers and sweetness but auslly pretty soon. Step Siblings relationships is not incest but for some people is taboo. IF YOU AREN'T COMFORTABLE WITH THOSE THEMES YOU BETTER NOT READ IT.**

**Take into consideration this is rated M for strong taboo themes and sexual situations.**

**PLEASE REMEMBER It's not a fairytale, it's not full of sweet, romantic words. It'll be raw, rough and at times will be a tough story to read. KEEP IT IN MIND. **

**But despite this, I'm making my best at this and I know it's risky. ****I hope you can enjoy it. **

**REVIEW!**

**- A.A.A**

* * *

**T**he Corvette revved it's engines. A flash of yellow metal and the squeal of tires on asphalt announced the arrival of Miami University's star quarterback to everyone on campus. Austin backed into his personal parking space, a space actually reserved for one of the history professors. As if he cared.

Finally it stopped moving. They finally stopped moving! The car had indeed come to a halt, permitting the medium chestnut with amber highlights girl in the passenger seat to gorge her lungs with much needed breaths, breaths she had been denied while Austin navigated the interstate. Fortunately for Ally, she was blessed with healthy lungs.

Thirty minutes on the interstate playing the automotive equivalent of leapfrog was enough to fray anyone's nerves, anyone but Austin. While she gasped for air he fiddled with the radio, turning the dial from station to station, receiving nothing but static. He thumped the dial with his forefinger a few times then shook his head. He muttered something about picking up a new part at the auto shop on the way home.

Ally wasn't looking forward to the ride home. Thirty more minutes of stunt-driver Austin and she was bound to black out and gash her head on the dashboard. Spurting blood all over her big stepbrother's restored Corvette would definitely remove her from his list of favorite people and end their little agreement.

Riding shotgun with Austin may have been like a time trial but it was far better than the alternative: Daddy. Her father was undoubtedly hurt when his little sunshine begged her way out of the family minivan and into Austin's Corvette. She hated the look of disappointment on his face but visions of Daddy as the chauffeur, coating her cheeks with kisses, were the stuff of nightmares. She loved her father; he was the most wonderful man on earth, but sometimes he could be such a...well, such a father.

Austin shifted the Corvette to park, stomping on the gas pedal for one final rev of the engine before stripping the key from the ignition.

A circle of young women swooped on the vintage Corvette. At the center was a slender bottle blond. "If it isn't Miami University's stud of a quarterback in the very tanned flesh." The blonde's southern drawl was comically thick for this town. "Summer sure was kind to you, Austin." She shined a mouthful of enormous white teeth. "We all just about died when they put you on the cover of that football magazine."

How had anyone seen the magazine? Ally wondered. Austin had purchased so many copies for his own collection that the magazine should have been sold out everywhere.

"I showed that magazine to my mama. I told her that's the handsome face that put Miami University on the map."

Austin removed his sunglasses. His eyes appreciated her lean body while his ears appreciated her garish southern accent. "Cassidy, babe, why don't we put all the flirting to bed this year?" Austin unwrapped his fingers from the steering wheel and touched the girl's bronzed arm. "I want you want me. We're both seniors and come spring I am outta here, degree or not."

"Austin Moon, you just aren't accustomed to the word no, are you? You know I'm not that kind of girl." The blond wormed her upper body through the open window and smirked at Ally. "Besides, you wouldn't want your new girlfriend to get jealous. What a pretty little thing, and lordy if she don't look young. I see you done made chocolate your flavor of the month," the blond offered Ally a wink that was positively wicked, "or is this one hazelnut?"

"Oh God, Cassidy! Don't be gross. That's my kid sister, Ally."

Cassie's eyes and mouth opened wide at the revelation. Ally fidgeted in the passenger seat, squirming under the gaze of the blond and her friends. Actually she and Austin were stepbrothers since she was fourteen. Obviously he didn't tell anybody about his familiar life, not that she minded but sure enough she wasn't a kid anymore! Damn Austin. "Ally. What a perfect name. She looks sweet as sunshine with all that pretty stunning hair." Ally winced at the mention of Sunshine; it was the pet name shackled to her since before preschool, a name she hated.

"Speaking of hair, what happened to yours?" Austin combed his fingers through Cassidy's bleached blond hair, exposing brunette roots. "Don't tell me the sun did this."

Cassidy pulled the hair from his grip and smacked his shoulder. "It was a dare from one of my girlfriends in Myrtle Beach. You know how we girls love to experiment."

"I do. You experimenting with your friends is a recurring fantasy of mine." He earned giggles from most of the girls. Cassidy backed away from the car, back to the safety of her circle of friends as Austin emerged from the yellow car. He was like a social butterfly, breaking free from his cocoon and spreading his wings for all to see. He called a few of the women by name, offering winks to the lucky and friendly little touches to the luckier.

The way Austin flirted was effortless. It was like he had been put on earth for the sole purpose of charming women. Words flowed from his lips like melted butter and the women absorbed every syllable. He let them soak, no doubt debating which morsels he would devour first. With no shortage of willing victims Austin was sure to have a busy year.

A tilt of his mouth and an arch of his dark eyebrows were the only tools he needed to transform a group of mature college women into a massive puddle of swooning little girls. Why didn't he hold a raffle? Five dollars a ticket and the winning female could spread her legs for Austin Moon. He would make a fortune.

Ally knew a plethora of girls and women who would pay any price to spread their legs for Austin. Many were her own friends. During the last sleepover in Ally's, her best friend Jenny had been the first to open Ally's eyes. During an aimless session of truth or dare Jenny admitted Austin Moon was 'smocking hot' and that she was so lucky for living in the same house. The other girls giggled fiercely before one by one confessing their own impure thoughts about Austin.

It was odd to discover that her closest friends in the entire world dreamed of performing every sex act imaginable on her stepbrother. Ally blushed hardest when Tara, (another friend) assumed she felt the same way. She really wasn't, she just wanted to disappear that night. The other girls cackled like a pack of hyenas while Ally vehemently denied the accusation.

Tara's words still made Ally uncomfortable, even now as she followed in the wake of Austin and his cadre of female 'friends.' Unlike the girls at the sleepover, the women in Cassidy's group thoroughly ignored Ally, reserving their complete attentions for Austin. More women linked up with the circle, gravitating towards her brother. Men (well, boys compared to Austin) were also present. They jockeyed to be first to offer Austin a slap of the hand or a word of encouragement. It seemed that the males of Miami University also worshipped at the altar of Austin.

His teammates, hulking brutes who were easy to spot, occasionally passed by. They smacked Austin's back hard and called him awful four-letter words, the twenty-first century equivalent of an 'atta boy.

Forget class, Ally was getting her education upon the shaggy bluegrass of the commons. It seemed like the entire student body had shown up, each waiting for a turn to personally thank Austin Moon for existing. No wonder he had such a swelled head.

If only someone would notice the lone chesnut girl drifting aimlessly in the sea of churning hormones. No one did. That was the first moment she desperately missed her group of friends.

She would need to make some new friends, a job complicated by the brand of Austin Moon's sister. Everyone would be nice to her, some nauseatingly so. What easier way to gain popularity than by getting close to Austin Moon's kid sister? Guys and girls alike would be seeking her out, buying her lunch and inviting her to parties, all in the hopes that some sort of inherited Moon magic had been passed to Ally. Won't they be surprised?

Austin stood tall among the circle. His arm draped Cassidy's shoulder. He was the one who filled the high school trophy case. He was the one who put obscure Miami University in the national spotlight. He was the one who courted every passing record in collegiate football history. Compared to him, Ally was painfully ordinary.

She would have happily wrapped herself in the anonymity that came from mediocrity if not for the athletic department of her old high school. During the past four years her last name was transformed. "Ally Moon," the coaches always said, "you wouldn't happen to be related to Austin Moon?" "Yes, he's my brother," she would answer. They'd look at her with stars in their eyes, dreaming of medals and trophies and significant raises. _"Stepbrother.."_ She almost bite her tongue but they needed the true.

She couldn't run; she couldn't catch; she couldn't throw. There wasn't much Ally could do on the field or the court except tie her long hair in a ponytail and look cute in shorts. It took four years of public humiliations to convince the district that she really wasn't a Moon. The exact words of her freshman softball coach still echoed in her head, _"You're no Austin Moon."_ Coach was right. Even as a fourteen year old string bean of a girl crying in the locker room until her eyes burned, she knew Coach was right.

And that's why she hated Austin.

"Brat, why are you hanging around?" Brought out of her thoughts, she realized he was watching her; they were all watching her. "Get your little butt to class. I can handle the cheerleaders. Lord knows I've had plenty of practice." Austin's voice was perpetually unflinching and unconcerned. It was another reason she hated him. Always so bossy. He turned to one of the girls; she was a carbon copy of Cassidy, they were all carbon copies of Cassidy. The poor girl giggled and swooned as Austin removed his sunglasses, exposing a pair of deceptively soft brown eyes.

Shamed into isolation, Ally drifted across the campus for a while. Avoiding the paved walks, she let the unclipped grass tickle the sides of her feet through her leather sandals. She ended up in the University store, writing a check for an off-white Miami University sweatshirt and a scarlet book bag. The clerk, a thick-lashed girl who probably spent each night fantasizing about Austin, asked for her ID. "Moon. Are you related to Austin Moon?" The girl at the register tapped the name printed on the drivers license.

Ally nodded her head mechanically. She recited her unwanted motto, "yes, he's my brother."

"God, you're so lucky. If I lived under the same roof as Austin Moon I would just die!" Ally wanted to tell the girl to do it anyway, but instead she smiled and nodded politely. She took the shirt and the receipt and huffed out of the little store.

After her first class Ally happened upon Austin as he chatted away with some dark-skinned girl on the commons. The lithe latina deserved credit; her short skirt and long legs commanded Austin's attention better than any professor ever could. She was tall with an exotic complexion and curvy, the very antithesis of Ally.

Ally was always limited to the classification of pretty or far worse, cute. Cute is what her friends call her, Daddy too. Occasionally one of the boys who asked her out would ramble on about how hot she was, but the estimations of horny high school boys were dubious at best. Again she cursed Austin. He was blessed with flawless skin that could actually tan and a head of hair lighter than a sinless soul.

Austin proved he was no amateur when it came to public displays of affection. He kissed the tip of the dark-skinned girl's prominent nose. He dragged a large hand across her long brown legs. Ally followed the path of the hand to the girl's scandalous hemline and sighed. Why don't I have the courage to show a little more skin?

The baby-doll t-shirt and short cherry red shorts, both with the Miami U logo, had caught her attention in the University store. While not as slutty as the skirt worn by Austin's new friend, it was the type of outfit that would grab the attention she suddenly (and desperately) wanted.

She hurried to the store as fast as her clumsy legs would carry her. The time had come, she decided, to throw off the label of Austin Moon's cute little sister.

* * *

A safe distance from the history building, Austin profaned his professor. He strung together every cussword in existence; once the supply was exhausted he made up a slew of new ones. Dr. Miller, that sadist in a tweed jacket, had ended the very first day of class with an assignment, an assignment due the following Monday. Practice and various social commitments didn't leave Austin with much time for studying. Fortunately, he had Ronnie.

Ronnie Dance was on the commons, pacing around the university's landmark fountain, a cement pool center-pieced with a bronze statue of the school's founder, Bertrand Miami, rising from the mists like a mutton-chopped Poseidon. Ronnie nervously puffed on the end of a filtered cigarette. His eyes darted over the crowds of passing students.

Austin idled next to Ronnie, grabbing the back of the younger man's checked oxford shirt. "Ronnie, old buddy." They were anything but. Ronnie was a favorite tool of Austin's, a tool used to pass three straight years of American History. "I have a proposal for you. I need a paper written on the social connotations of reconstruction in the South; problem is, I have practice and meetings all week and a game on Saturday. The paper is due next Monday so-"

"So you need a little help," Ronnie finished, a puff of smoke accompanying his words.

Austin didn't answer. He had bothered to harvest a trio of books from the school library, books he thrust into Ronnie's arms.

"What about my, uh, my payment." Ronnie asked, smoothing the timid edge from his voice. "I mean, do we still have the same deal from last year?"

Some people were so pathetic. "You still have trouble finding dates?" Austin asked.

Ronnie turned red as he stuffed the books in his backpack. "The girls you send my way are of a significantly higher quality."

"I have good taste, no denying that. Did you have a certain girl in mind?"

Ronnie nodded. "The one you were talking to this morning."

"Cassidy?" Austin asked. "Out of your league, Ronnie, in more ways than one."

"No, not Cassidy. I meant the cute with amber highlights. The one who rode in with you. I would write you an entire dissertation for a chance at her hot little ass."

"Ally?!" The name escaped Austin's mouth in a shout. "You want a piece of my kid sister?"

Ronnie took a few swift steps backwards. He stumbled over a pipe connected to the fountain's filtration system and dropped to the grass. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "Oh God, I'm so sorry! I didn't know she was...I'm sorry. Don't get angry." He scrambled to his feet.

"I'm not angry." He truly wasn't. He was more amused than anything. Austin ran his fingers through his hair as a smirk crept across his face. "I didn't really expect anyone to come sniffing around my stepsister."

"No sniffing." Ronnie made a motion to cross his heart. "I'm a gentleman."

Austin knew better. This was college, there were no gentlemen here. Fortunately, he didn't need a gentleman. He needed gullible old Ronnie to write the paper. "You can pick Ally up Friday at eight." Ronnie started to leave but a snap from Austin's fingers stopped him. "You've got a shot with my kid sister; this paper better be up to our standards."

Ronnie nodded. He assured Austin at least a B before dashing off.

Austin checked his watch and noticed the hour. He reached in the basin of the fountain and splashed a handful of cool water on his sweltering face before rushing to the parking lot. He was met by a surprise. Seated on the hood of his yellow Corvette was a vision of loveliness. Her back was draped with a silky, fiery mane of hair. Each shimmering strand hung limply from her scalp, draping over her shoulders and across her back, decorating her body like tinsel.

The woman's upper body was lovely but the lower body was absolutely breathtaking. Smooth, shapely legs curled across the metal hood, marking a seductive path to the most incredible ass he had ever seen. Until that moment Austin had never really considered himself an ass man but the way the girl's perfectly formed butt stretched the pair of cherry red, knit shorts was enough to convert him. Austin felt like falling to his knees and thanking God. It was obvious that some sort of divine intervention had put that gorgeous creature on the hood of his car. He only hoped she looked half as good from the front as she did from the back. "Hey baby, wanna go for a ride?" he asked.

The girl turned around, her mouth agape. By then, Austin's face must have mirrored her own. It was his kid stepsister. How disgusting. "Ally, what the hell are you doing here?!"

"I'm waiting for my inconsiderate brother." Ally huffed and climbed off the hood. Her butt looked just as good standing as it did reclining. "He seems to have forgotten my ride home."

Austin peeled his eyes from those shorts, that butt. "Whatever." He didn't feel like bickering with his gross little sister, even if she wasn't so gross anymore, even if she wasn't his blood. He opened the door for her just as a green convertible crawled by. It's occupants, a foursome of male students, catcalled as Ally crawled inside the yellow Corvette. Austin glared at the convertible's driver, giving silent warning, then started for home.

At the very first stoplight Austin's vision wandered to the passenger seat where those smooth, creamy legs were crossed so femininely. A honking horn and his sister's soft voice brought him back to reality. "Austin, the light won't turn any greener."

His face burned as she giggled. Austin extended his middle finger from the open window, holding the digit high so the car behind him could get a good look. He stepped on the gas. "I hope you're not doing anything Friday," he said.

She considered the question for a moment. "I don't have any plans. Why?"

"I got you a date."

"A date? You mean a blind date?" Her voice raised, "Austin, I don't need help meeting men."

He glanced at her short red shorts and long white legs and silently agreed. "This guy thinks you're really cute and he wants to hook up. How often does something like this happen to someone like you?"

"More often than you think, apparently." She folded her lanky arms over her chest.

"Ally, that's not what I meant."

"What's his name?"

"Ronnie..." Austin thumbed the steering wheel, digging into his memory for the second half of Ronnie's name.

"Oh God, you don't even know the guy's last name. At least tell me what he looks like."

"He looks like...a guy."

"Like a guy?!" she asked. Her gaze burned his cheek. "Could you be just a little more specific. Is he cute?"

"He's a guy Ally. We all look alike."

"Austin, you definitely do not all look alike. Someone who spends so much time in front of the mirror should know that."

* * *

**Please review for more chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is way shorter than the 1rst but don't worry, trust me next will be longer. So thank you for the reviews, very inspirational. I'm glad you liked it. For the one who asked about auslly at the end, well you have to wait and read! As I said I'm not promising anything. Austin will be rougher and there will be some emotional troubles. **

**Enjoy and review!**

**-A.A.A**

* * *

**"I**'m doing you a big favor here. You've hooked up with a senior on your first day of college. You have no idea what this will do for your reputation." She seemed to perk up, unaware that the senior in question was little more than a human cheat sheet.

"You know most guys would be horrified if their little sister got a reputation for hooking up with seniors."

"I'm not most guys."

"Lucky for me," she said, leaning her head against the window. "So what's in it for you?"

"Excuse me?"

"What possible reason would you have for setting me up with some senior guy, or any guy for that matter, unless you were promised something in return." She brushed off his feigned innocence. "I know you, Austin. I know you don't do anything nice for anyone unless it benefits you. So what were you promised?"

She did know him, a hell of a lot better than he knew her. "A history paper."

"A history paper? You're pimping your little stepsister out for a history paper?!" She sighed. "The disgusting part is you're so much more intelligent than you pretend to be." Austin groaned. He hated little girl lecture time. "If you would have taken your grades more seriously in high school you could have earned a scholarship to a real university. Instead you end up cheating your way through a degree."

Miami U may have been a small school with big financial woes but it was far from a degree factory. "Sure, I could have studied hard and went to Princeton or Yale or Florida State," Austin admitted, "but where would that leave you? Waiting around in the parking lot for my Dad."

"I'm so lucky to have to be your sister," she said, sticking out her little pink tongue.

"Don't ever forget it."

After a few seconds of quiet she continued, "you can do better. I know you can."

"I can," he agreed, "but as long as I can throw a football I don't have to."

"So that's your plan? Coast through the rest of your life playing the dumb jock. It's so pathetic how lazy you are. What if you get hurt, what if you don't make it to the pros? So many-"

"Drop it, alright?" Austin put enough force behind his words to silence her. The thought of him getting moral guidance from an eighteen year old kid was ridiculous. When would she understand? He wasn't in the market for a new mother.

He merged onto the interstate, accelerating to pass a tractor trailer. Austin chanced a peek at Ally. Her bloodless fingers curled around the strap of her seatbelt. Muscles in her arms and legs, normally concealed beneath a layer of soft skin and flesh, tensed as he accelerated, relaxed as he slowed.

A rural landscape replaced the sprawling college town. For the next twenty miles the road seemed to disappear as Austin navigated an amber sea of corn and wheat. Ally's arms flexed as she worked the stiff crank that opened the passenger window. With a groan that begged for lubrication, a gap in the window appeared. A breeze of sweet scented air seeped into the cab, teasing her long hair. Another revolution of the crank opened the window further. A gush of warm air poured into the cab. Her locks whipped fiercely, rippling like wildfire.

"Can I drive tomorrow?" she asked, her voice barely audible over the rush of air.

"Hell no," he barked. "You think I'd let a chick drive my car? The deal was for your little ass to ride in the passenger seat at all times."

Ally covered her mouth to intercept a giggle. "What about that other place you wanted my little ass to ride?" Silence was his answer. One little comment would haunt him forever.

Ally yawned and stretched her back and arms. She propped her legs on the dash. Creamy and smooth, every inch of those legs begged for attention, attention he would have willingly given had they been attached to any other girl.

Ally kicked off her sandals. The leather soles slid off the dash, thumping against the floor. She stretched her legs and wiggled her little pink toes. Another yawn parted her lips. Austin gripped the wheel tighter. Her naked legs were sure to leave smears on the immaculate vinyl. "I waxed the interior yesterday," he said.

"I waxed my legs yesterday," she countered. For some strange reason that piece of information made his cheeks warm.

"Get your damn feet off of the dash." He seized her baby-smooth calves and forced each foot to the floor. Austin cursed under his breath. Their arrangement was doomed. Ally would be riding with Dad by the end of the week.

The Corvette pulled into the driveway at six. Daddy was waiting outside the garage. "Sunshine!" Mike Moon hugged his little girl before she could escape the seatbelt. He held the door for her as she climbed out. "Tell me all about your first day as a college girl."

His dad was crazy about Ally. She was the infallible ray of sunshine that lit his life. Something that pissed Austin off. "It was amazing Daddy," she lied. Ally had found college strikingly similar to high school, except on a larger, slightly less rigid, scale. "My Literature professor was really nice. We talked for twenty minutes after class." She was rather proud of that fact. Sixty students in one class and she had impressed Professor James the first day.

"You didn't make a good impression because you're special, Sunshine. You made an impression because your shorts barely cover your ass." Ice and fire were equally mixed into Austin's insult. "Maybe tomorrow you can forget the bra and go for a spot on the dean's list."

"That is not the way you talk to a lady, especially not your sister."

_"Stepsister_." He corrected. "And you're such an expert on women now. What is this your twelfth year without a date?"

Mike ignored Austin's insult. His eyes passed over Ally's outfit, rapidly appraising the short shorts and baby doll t-shirt. "I think you look cute."

Ally wanted to groan (she really did) but Daddy meant no malice. No matter how bold her choice of clothing, she would always be his little girl. He loved the girl as his own.

Austin and Mike had nothing more to say to one another. Once again the two weren't speaking. It seemed like they were never speaking. She had grown used to the silence. The house grew colder and lonelier each day but she preferred the tense peace to the unbearable shouting matches the two men had regularly engaged in.

Ally wished her family could go back to the way it was when her Mom was still around, when everyone got along, but Austin and his Dad were both too proud (stubborn actually). Their fights, while never physical, were terrible things to witness. Daddy had a short fuse where Austin was concerned and her handsome stepbrother was capable of saying some truly ugly things when provoked. There were no awful words tonight, just that lonely silence. Austin never came in for dinner. Ally shouted his name from the garage door, calling him once the frozen pizzas had been crisped but Austin opted to ignore her. Remaining outside until well after dark, he fiddled with the radio dial in his car.

That stupid car. She rued the day Daddy had brought it home from the charity auction. It was supposed to be a peace offering, a way for Mike to get close to Austin as they spent their weekends restoring the vintage auto. That was the idea anyway. Daddy soon found out that the only thing worse than living with Austin was working with Austin.

So that's how it was. If he wasn't at school or on a football field or on a hot date he was under the hood of that car. It was his turtle shell, the place where he could hide from the world, more specifically hide from his family. He was incapable of loving anyone the way he loved that hunk of lifeless steel. Maybe that's his problem.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Number three. Do you like it so far? I really hope.**  
**Please enjoy.**

**-A.A.A**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**A**lly's second day of college was strikingly similar to the first; the morning began with a harrowing car ride, followed by boring lectures, interspersed with multiple confirmations that she was indeed Austin Moon's kid sister. The day might have been an exact replay of the previous if not for the evening football practice.

Ally found herself stranded in the bleachers of Jackson Field while the coaches drilled a hopelessly out of sync army across the battered turf. She tucked herself amongst a crowd of young women who, judging by their conversations, were either current or prospective girlfriends of the young men on the football team.

Ally thumbed through her English Literature textbook, a massive volume that barely fit on her lap. She skimmed over the first chapter's discussion of Ivanhoe. Unfortunately for the Anglo-Saxons and their Norman conquerors, she had read the classic novel twice before. There was little need to feel bored, however. The neighboring girls' catty remarks were as interesting as anything Sir Walter Scott had ever conceived.

"Number 64 is mine," one of the girls said.

"He's cute, if you're into that big boned thing," another joked.

"Oh he's big boned alright," the first girl bragged, holding the palm of her hands a good ten inches apart, "and he knows how to use it." They all snickered.

Ally glanced at the field. 64 was hard to miss. The entire offensive line was huge but 64, Hayden Burt, towered over them all.

"Number twelve is more my style," the second girl remarked.

"Austin Moon? Oh God, that boy is hot!" The first girl said. The others practically groaned in agreement.

Ally's eyes left the book again. The school's golden boy was appropriately dressed in a bright yellow jersey, a stark contrast to the other Miami Knights who were clad in the standard issue scarlet and pewter uniforms. The message sent by the yellow jersey was clear: the other players were not allowed to breathe on Austin Moon, let alone touch him.

Austin's long skinny legs carried him three yards backward. He stopped, planted his humongous feet, then stepped forward. His left arm snapped forward sending an arcing pass downfield. The ball spiraled upwards, defying gravity as it sliced through the night sky on an unstoppable path to it's intended receiver. Finally losing momentum, the ball plummeted back to earth; it landed with a plastic thud, ricocheting off the pads of number 80, then bounced on the grass. Muscles peeked through Austin's tanned skin as he clenched his fists.

Quarterbacks are supposed to get upset when their receivers drop perfect passes; they're supposed to kick the turf and spit and cuss. Not Austin. He calmly unfastened the chinstrap and slipped off his helmet. He trotted around the field, his sweat sodden blond hair glowing almost white beneath the floodlights as he ignored the receiver's apologies.

He had never worn his hair so long. Shaggy strands of platinum-blond meandered halfway down his neck. The style was bold and untamed. It suited him.

Ally retreated back to the book, back to Norman England, where there were fewer sweaty men to distract her. She skipped ahead, flipping through the pages like a speed reader, pausing when she reached an illustration of Rebecca nursing Ivanhoe back to health. Ally recalled what had puzzled her so much the first time she had read the novel. How could Ivanhoe be such a dope? How could he choose Rowena, a girl so familiar and boring, over the beautiful, exotic Rebecca?

Austin's voice commanded her attention. "Coach is letting practice out early." Ally glanced at the swollen moon before checking her wristwatch. This is early? "I need a few minutes to clean up."

She lowered her book long enough to nod but Austin was already trotting off the field. The white of his pants had soaked through with sweat; she could see the lines where the elastic straps of his jock hugged the backs of his wiry thighs. If she really concentrated she knew she would see a hint of his tanned, naked skin beneath the damp uniform.

"What I wouldn't give to be in Ally's place." Number 64's girlfriend thought she was whispering but Ally heard every word.

"She must be keeping him happy," the second girl said. "He drives her to school and treats her like a princess. Who'd have guessed a little thing like that would be woman enough to domesticate Austin Moon?"

Ally flushed pink at the talk, feeling a little embarrassed and a lot flattered. Being considered in the same league as the senior quarterback was quite an ego boost for the freshman, even if he was her jerk of a stepbrother.

"They are most certainly not an item. At least I hope not." A third girl interjected herself in the conversation, a girl with a drawl as thick and sweet as a jug of sorghum. "The kid is his little, baby sister." The bleacher bowed beneath Ally's rear as Cassidy Jennings sat beside her. "Hey there, remember me little girl?"

She smiled shyly at Cassidy, the bleached blond cheerleader her brother practically worshipped. "A...Ally. My name is Ally."

"I remember," Cassidy assured. "I could never forget my sweet little Sunshine." The southern girl beamed a set of large, white teeth. "You know what? I know you really aren't his sister. I had my doubts on account of he's such a big boy and you're about the tiniest thing but I can see it, plain as rain." What did Cassidy see? If there was one person on the planet who was Ally's polar opposite it was Austin.

"You and Austin are stepsiblings." True, but at this point they didn't bother to explain. Austin's father was now like her own daddy and her mother once were like Austin's own momma. Was automatic.

"How long have you been friends with Austin?"

"Friends? Oh, we've been the best of buddies ever since my first day on campus. I was a shy little teenager, like you, and Austin was making his second go as a freshman. He stalked me for more than a week before he finally caught me out on the commons."

Ally imagined Austin lurking amongst the towering oaks on the commons, picking and choosing his prey from the herds of ripe freshman flesh. She could also imagine why he chose Cassidy. She was the most fit person Ally had ever seen. She must work out all-day everyday, there was no other way to have a body like hers.

"He asked me out about a million times before I finally convinced him my interests lay elsewhere."

Cassidy glanced at the emptying field. Ally followed the cheerleader's eyes to the lanky form of her brother. He loomed large, even at the mouth of the service tunnel fifty yards away. He peeled the saturated yellow jersey over his head then waited as one of the equipment managers removed his shoulder pads. Free of the restrictive weight, Austin grabbed an insulated bottle and squeezed the liquid contents over his head and neck. He was too far away for precise details but Ally could imagine the icy drops of water fanning out across his long, lean torso, cooling his sweltering skin.

"I don't really go for Austin's type," Cassidy said, "but he is nice to look at." Ally nodded without meaning to. The blond girl's laugh made her feel foolish. After a few moments Austin disappeared, swallowed by the stadium tunnel as he headed for the locker room. "Don't feel bad, little girl. You aren't the first girl to have less than pure thoughts about Austin Moon." Ally shifted on the bleacher. She hoped he wouldn't be long.

"I'm only teasing." Cassidy squeezed Ally's kneecap, tensing the girl. "Gosh, but you're a jumpy little thing. You should relax, Ally, acclimate your body to college life. There's no better place to acclimate than at one of Kira Appleby's parties. She just so happens to be one of my closest girlfriends and there just so happens to be a party scheduled for Friday if you're interested."

A college party, Ally was fascinated by the prospect. She remembered her commitment to Austin: the date he'd arranged with his friend Ronnie. "I can't, not Friday, I...I have a date."

"So bring him along. On the off-chance he seems reluctant just say there'll be plenty of beer. Works on the guys every time, or so they tell me."

Ally stuttered. "I don't really know anyone."

"You'll have your date," Cassidy said, "and of course I'll be there." Ally sputtered noncommittally. "Don't forget Austin, it wouldn't be a party without your stud of a brother. Ally, sweetheart, not many freshmen get invited to Kira's get-togethers. Being seen would do wonders for your reputation."

Reputation was the magic word. A reputation as something other than Austin Moon's little sister seemed like the most important thing in the world. She accepted the invitation, further warming to the sweet talking southerner. The two young women chatted about school for a while; it seemed Cassidy was on a name basis with two of Ally's professors. The conversation shifted to Austin, a subject where they both had plenty to say.

The fifteen minutes stretched forever while the unforgiving bleachers gave Ally a numb backside. Cassidy had long since departed when Ally abandoned the other girls to wander across the field, coaxing feeling back to the tingling flesh by massaging her butt through the stiff new pair of tinted jeans.

The retreat to a more conservative wardrobe was due in no small part to the cruel comments Austin had made yesterday. He had accused Ally of using her body to influence her professors. Did he know she cried when she buried the red knit short shorts deep within her closet? Did he care? She doubted it.

After more than an hour in the locker room Austin stormed out of the tunnel. He plodded across the field, kicking and tearing loose sod with the toes of his sneakers. He mumbled cusswords with each step.

"You said a few minutes." Ally huffed; it was difficult to keep pace with his enormous stride.

"That's what I thought, but Coach chose tonight for his annual sermon. Give back to your community; help those less fortunate. Someone should give him a shovel to clean up all the horseshit he splattered in there. If that fat dinosaur thinks I'm going to spend my Friday night in some lame ass hospital-"

"Hospital?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, he wants the team to waste the night at County General signing autographs in the children's ward. You should have heard the fat bastard. To hear him talk, signing a football is all you need to do to cure some bald kid's cancer."

She froze. "Austin! How could you be so...selfish?" There were a few stronger adjectives she wanted to use.

"To Hell with Coach and to Hell with that fucking hospital." He kicked the grass field, the toe of his sneaker tore up a huge chunk of sod. "Handshakes and smiles won't do a damn bit of good once the chemo and radiation fail."

"It helps to know someone cares," Ally said.

"It didn't help your Mom."

No, nothing could help her Mom. The cancer had spread past her ovaries, advancing too fast to be treated. Austin groaned. He tugged at the light ends of his blond long hair. "I sacrifice. I work my ass off at practice and I smile for the Goddamned cameras even when I feel like shit. What more do you people expect from me?"

More, she thought. It was only one Friday. He couldn't spare one Friday to make some poor, sick child feel special? Volunteers had made Mom feel better in her final weeks. For a moment Ally remembered the boy Austin had once been, never an angel, but nothing like the self-centered monster that stood before her. She wondered, and not for the first time, just what kind of a man her big brother had become.

Several minutes passed on the car ride home before Ally found the gumption to speak. "I talked to your friend, Cassidy. She invited me to a party on Friday."

"Kira's party?" Austin sounded more than a little surprised.

Ally nodded. "She said she really wants to see me there."

"I'll bet she does." His voice was tinged with cynicism.

"She seems really nice."

"She's a sweetheart. It's just..." Austin trailed off. He watched the road while she waited for him to finish his thought. "She's gay."

She knew her brother was petty and vindictive but to peg a nice girl like Cassidy as a lesbian just because he couldn't get into her panties was awful. "Austin, that's a horrible thing to say about someone."

"A horrible- Ally, I'm not kidding around. She's a lesbo, a dyke, a carpet sampler."

"So she doesn't melt every time you look at her, that doesn't make her gay."

"Be serious, Sunshine."

He was right. Most every girl melted for Austin, whether they wanted to admit it or not. Those who didn't had to be either blind or gay. "Even if she is...," she couldn't even say lesbian, "it's no big deal." At least it shouldn't be a big deal. Truth be told, to a sheltered suburbanite like Ally, Cassidy's orientation was a verybig deal. She didn't want to seem like an ogre so she dipped into a supply of politically-correct clichés. "It doesn't make her a bad person."

"No, not like a criminal or anything, just unattainable, even to someone like me." He stabbed a finger into the soft flesh of her upper arm. The finger slid from the sleeve of her cotton top across bare skin, raising a trail of goosebumps. Ally wanted to melt right then. Had he not seemed so repugnant, she would have.

"Just remember Sunshine, you're not at Brownie summer camp. This is college. The people here come in all shapes, sizes and colors. Some are going to be gay. Others will be paragons of heterosexuality," he used a pair of thumbs to indicate himself. "Welcome to Miami University, a wonderland of diversity."

Friday night, Austin lived up to his word. He snubbed his coach and the hospital in favor of Kira Appleby's party.

Ally dropped her lipstick on the counter and emitted a frustrated squeak when she heard his Corvette roar to life outside. She was angry because there would be no repercussions. No one would utter a critical word. The athletic department would take no action. Heaven forbid he be disciplined or suspended. The Miami Knights couldn't fill a single row of bleachers, let alone a whole stadium, without their left-handed savior.

He'll show up for the game Saturday afternoon, haggard and hung over. Trumpets will play and his subjects will cheer while handshakes and high fives spread among the stadium like some kind of Austin-induced plague. Austin the disease, Austin the cure, it makes no difference to the alumni as long as Miami's star quarterback graces the field with his presence. Sometimes Ally wondered if she was the only person on campus who saw Austin for the pathetic human being he truly was.

The weather had turned warm again so Ally was forced to raid the summer attire she had buried deep within the closet. After much internal debate she settled on a candy striped polo and denim skirt. The skirt fell to mid-thigh and the striped top hugged her form just right. She liked what she saw in the mirror: innocent, yet almost sexy.

Ronnie arrived a breath before eight. Standing well under six feet tall with pensive gray eyes, he was cute in a bookish sort of way but nothing spectacular. Since turning fifteen it seemed like she had gone out with a succession of Ronnies. Apparently short and bookish was Ally's type. _What were you expecting,_ she asked herself, _someone like Austin?_

Ronnie squirmed under Daddy's watch for half an hour while she dabbed her face with makeup and perfume and then it was off to the party. During the drive she tried talking about the weather, school, etc. but Ronnie had trouble stringing words together. He replied to each attempt at small talk with a dumb grin and an uh-huh.

Ally shifted in the seat of Ronnie's dilapidated van, mussing her short blue skirt. His eyes bugged at the unintended flash of her bare thigh and they nearly veered off the road. The van skidded to a halt on the gravely shoulder.

Ronnie pieced together an apology then reached into his pocket for a pack of filtered cigarettes. He didn't talk again but at least the dumb grin was gone. She cracked a window and endured the smoke as they rode the rest of the way in silence.

They arrived at Kira's home, a stately brick structure in the historic part of town. Urban development had resulted in street after street of beautiful late-Victorian homes, all restored to their original splendor. That's why a raucous college party, replete with junky cars parked crookedly on the lawn, seemed so out of place. Loudspeakers and an earth pulsing subwoofer rattled the windows of the van. She couldn't tell if the music was pop, rock or hip hop. From outside it sounded like a succession of tooth-shaking thumps.

Once inside she made a final attempt to converse with Ronnie but her words were swallowed by the noise and rowdy atmosphere. Ronnie's lips actually moved but it was no use. Ally pointed to her ears and shook her head apologetically.

After five more frustrating minutes Ronnie abandoned her for an easy looking, heavy set girl. Strange, Ally thought, I'm not my type's type. She snagged a half-cooled beer from a galvanized tub of melted ice and drank it down. Then she had another. Her ears gradually adjusted to the music, a mix of rock and rap, enabling her to talk with the other guests. Too bad she didn't know anyone. The few friends Ally had made at Miami were fellow freshmen, and freshmen were a rare commodity at this particular party.

Ally felt a grumble in her stomach. Earlier she had seen a guy balancing a tower of greasy pizza boxes. She wondered if any slices were left. As she turned for the kitchen a tall, untidy slacker blocked her path. He handed her a red plastic cup filled with a fizzy purple liquid. "Little girls can get into big trouble at these parties," he said. "I'm Elliot but I let beautiful women, like you, call me Elli."

Black hair tumbled carelessly over his forehead. The clothes seemed straight from a garage sale. Nothing matched. His floral camp shirt looked like a melted rainbow; the only color left off the rayon atrocity was the day-glow green of his nylon basketball shorts; his shoes were different brands, different styles and different colors and he only had one ratty sock. Even his eyes were mismatched. The left eye was blue, while the right seemed to glow green.

Ally offered her first name only. She figured the cute guy didn't need to know she was a Moon just yet. She reached to shake. Elliot seized her extended hand and planted a swift kiss on the backs of her fingers. His warm saliva made her knuckles tingle. Hot and a gentleman, how lucky can I get?

"I've seen you around campus." She apparently had an admirer. "You read most of the time but I've seen you toss coins in the fountain."

She glowed red. Someone had noticed her childish habit. "I...I make wishes," she admitted.

"I do too." He took her wrist and lifted the red cup towards her mouth. Not knowing any better she took a few robust sips. The liquid tasted like bitter grape Kool-aid. She was no stranger to alcohol but the strong liquor mixed into the purple drink burned it's way down her throat. She coughed, hacking up violet tinted spittle. Elliot rubbed her back as the cough subsided. Wiping her mouth, she grinned dumbly.

"You want to make one of my wishes come true?" he asked. When Ally nodded he handed the cup back. She took a longer swig. The liquid didn't affect her as much the second time. Nothing affected her as much.

The cup flew from her grip. It splattered to the floor. Purple liquor washed across the hardwood, soaking into a jute area rug. Cassidy wedged herself between Ally and Elliot. The angry cheerleader flapped her arms, squawking like a mother hen. After a moment Cassidy's words became coherent. "Keep away from her, Elliot. Do you have any idea who this kid is?" The confrontation drew the eyes of a few guests sober enough to pay attention. "Ally Moon, as in Austin Moon's little sister. Unless you want a football cleat lodged up your rectum, I suggest you take your fucking roofies and leave."

* * *

**I already have the next chapter but from there the updates will be slower because is all I have written. And don't underestimate your powerfull reviews, they MAKE MY DAY!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Guys we are getting to serious business. PLEASE discretion for this chapter. Can be a shocker for some of you, but is needed. And please review, is the way I know if you guys like this at all. I don't really want to continue going with the story with an empty audience.**

**So once again, discretion is advised.**

**-A.A.A**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**E**lliot stammered. He denied slipping any drugs in Ally's drink but Cassidy was unappeasable. His eyes grew wide and he dashed for the door, pursued by a dark-skinned blur. One of Austin's teammates had heard the commotion, coming to Ally's rescue.

Cassidy pried open the girl's eyelids. "You're not feeling weak are you, little girl? Dizzy?" Ally shook her head no. "That fucking Elliot."

The bright overhead lights stung Ally's eyes. She squinted to see. "He seemed like a nice guy," she said, blinking moisture back into her eyes.

"Nice!? Elliot Riley makes your brother look like a choir boy." Cassidy took Ally by the hand and led her to the front porch. It was quieter outside. The pounding stereo was still prevalent but the only potential eavesdropper was hunched over the wrought iron railing, puking her dinner into an azalea bush. "Ally, that nice guy would have raped you."

Any tipsiness faded away. Rape is a very sobering word.

"Elliot Riley is the biggest piece of sleaze on campus. Him and his damn pills!" The girl near the azalea bush lurched with a few dry heaves before rising. She checked her makeup in a compact mirror before stepping back inside. "He gets away with it, too, because the Riley's are loaded. His parents are Miami U alumni, so are his brothers. They donate all kind of money to the school. Dean Larson wouldn't dare raise a finger against Elliot Riley. One of these days it will change." Her voice went cold. "One of these days it will be his ass that gets raped."

Ally felt unwelcome tears on her face. Even the wildest of high school party she could remember seemed positively sleepy compared to this deafening orgy. "I want to go home."

"I know." Cassidy wrapped her arms around Ally, comforting the frightened chesnut.

"Ronnie, he..." Ally sniffed a deep breath. A ride home with Ronnie seemed unlikely. She only had one option.

"Come back inside. I'll help you find Austin." Not Austin, please not Austin. If she dragged him away from the party he would never forgive her.

Cassidy took Ally's hand, guiding her back inside. Minutes ago the party had seemed lighthearted, brimming with potential friends. Now it seemed like hell on earth, a chaotic mélange of drunks, users and rapists. Total strangers watched her stumble behind Cassidy. She followed the blond girl like a frightened baby duck. Together, they climbed a carpeted flight of stairs, wriggling past couples in varying stages of lovemaking. They passed dark doors, closed and locked, behind which escaped urgent moans and the creaks of bedsprings. Cassidy led Ally to a closed door at the end of the hallway. Unlike the other rooms, a halo of light glowed beneath the door crack.

"The master bedroom." Cassidy answered the question before it was asked. She guided Ally inside. "Don't worry, little girl; it's completely off limits. You're gonna be safe from all those animals." She closed the door behind them.

At last Ally felt some semblance of comfort. A meticulously made king sized bed dominated the floor. Framed family pictures and other knickknacks covered the oak furniture. It could have been the bedroom of anyone's parents.

Cassidy led Ally to the edge of the bed. They sat beside one another on the plush pillowtop mattress. "I really appreciate-" Ally's kudos were interrupted by a nervous hiccup. Followed by another and another. It was an annoying habit she had developed long ago. "I appreciate...hic...your help."

Cassidy ran her manicured fingernails across the side of Ally's face, freeing a strand of long silky hair from her tear-streaked cheek. "That's what friends are for, Ally." The blonde's smile twisted into a frown. "Now, tell me what type of man would abandon a sweet little thing like you at her first college party?"

"It's not really Ronnie's fault-"

"Oh, it's Ronnie's fault alright. Elliot's too. They're both assholes." There was a hint of fire in Cassidy's eyes, like she was the one who had almost been raped. "They're all assholes, every last one, but it's that damned stepbrother of yours who deserves the blame."

Austin? How can she possibly blame him? Austin had been absent the whole evening.

"He should be keeping creeps like Elliot and Ronnie away from his pretty little sister." Ally was reluctant to blame the ruinous evening on her brother but it was nice to hear that Austin's anemic fraternal instincts had finally been noticed. "Don't worry about a thing, little girl. I'll find Austin and we can have a go at him together." Cassidy patted Ally's bare knee and winked conspiratorially. The blond disappeared, leaving Ally all alone.

For the next twenty minutes she experienced little beside the pounding of music through her head. Once there were ominous footsteps in the hallway. Closer they came, closer still, until an unfamiliar voice shouted a warning that the master bedroom was off limits. A raspy voice offered an apology, echoed by the drunken slurs of his female companion. A few minutes later the door pushed open...

...revealing Cassidy. "Sorry, Ally, but that brother of yours is slippery as a mudcat." Cassidy sat on the bed. She handed Ally a plastic red cup. "Don't worry. It's only beer, a little something for those jittery nerves. I think it's light beer, so your pretty little figure has nothing to fear."

Ally sniffed the amber liquid and took a sip. Lukewarm beer, now that she could handle.

"Seems my old buddy, Austin, disappeared with a female friend. His car is still on the lawn so he's either up here in one of the bedrooms being naughty or down in the basement being _r_eally naughty."

"The basement?" Ally asked. She licked beer foam from her lips. "What happens in the basement?"

"More like what doesn't happen. Girls get passed around like joints down there. Trust me, little girl; you want no part of the basement."

Ally nodded, gazing into the bottom of the cup. "Thanks, Cassidy. I'm not sure what I'd do without you."

"You'd probably be down in the basement, getting plugged at both ends."

Ally laughed nervously. She placed the empty red cup on the dresser. Cassidy shifted on the bed seating herself closer. "Feelin' better, Ally?"

"Yeah." A trickle of sweat danced down the back of Ally's neck. "I'm kind of warm, though."

Cassidy used her hands to fan Ally's flushed face. "You can run the air conditioner full tilt in this old house but it still gets awful stuffy up here." Cassidy moved closer, molding herself to the girl's body. A second trickle of sweat descended Ally's cheek.

Cassidy undid the first button on Ally's polo shirt. She pursed her lips together and blew a stream of cool air on Ally's neck.

The second and third button of the polo shirt surrendered. Her muscles relaxed. Ally breathed more freely as the collar of her striped polo spread open. Soft, warm fingertips brushed her neck and shoulders. Cassidy's well manicured fingernails traced the curve of Ally's jaw, traced her throat and traced the hard, yet delicate, collarbone.

Ally tilted her head back as Cassidy's lips approached her..

"_S_top." Despite a racing pulse and throbbing head, Ally's voice remained surprisingly calm. The room spun, first in one direction, then the other. Ally massaged her throbbing temples. So it was true. Austin was not lying about Cassidy.

Ally curled into a tight ball, burying her face in her palms. The bed trembled as she cried into the puffy, mauve comforter. She felt dizzy. If the world didn't stop spinning so fast she was sure to be sick. She closed her eyes and slowed her breath, fighting the disorienting spell of the alcohol.

With the sobs came the hiccups. "Hic," she wanted to go home; "Hic," she wanted her Daddy. Ally had never felt so immature and pathetic in her life. There she was crying on the bed like a baby while the adults enjoyed their party.

Warmth spread across Ally's shivering body as Cassidy draped her with the spare quilt. "Shush," Cassidy bade. A final hiccup escaped Ally's throat. "Austin'll be here in a little bit." Cassidy kissed the top of Ally's head. "He'll make everything better, Ally. You'll see."

She believed Cassidy because she believed in Austin. He was her big brother and tonight he would act the part. He would protect her. He really would make everything better.

The door pushed open, flooding the bedroom with pulsing music. Austin had never been permitted access to the master bedroom before. The bedroom of Kira Appleby's perpetually absent parents was completely off-limits to party guests, forbidden to all but Cassidy Jennings and Kira herself.

Minutes ago he had been on the backyard patio stoking the fire in a heavy clay chimera while Kira, the party's raven-haired hostess, clung to his side stoking a fire of her own. She begged him to carry her upstairs to her own bedroom and enjoy the pleasures of her body. This was not virgin territory. He had explored Kira a few times in the past, a past he looked forward to reliving.

Austin wrapped his arm around Kira's tiny waist and led her to the sliding glass patio door. That was where he heard the first whisper. Cassidy was looking for him. The news had come from Ronnie, who had long since abandoned Ally in favor of a whale of a girl. Ronnie was more than a little drunk so Austin needed to confirm the rumor. He abandoned Kira to search for Hayden; he didn't search long. Hayden was easy to spot, even in the crowded kitchen.

Hayden Burt was an offensive lineman. With a head shaved bald and a gut that could eclipse the sun, he was a shameless, oaf of a man. That gut of his was put to good use draining beer from an enormous sun-tea pitcher. A dozen generic frat boy types watched entranced as Hayden sucked on the spigot. He drained the pitcher half way, released his lips from the spigot, then burped mightily. Hayden gritted his teeth, snarling victoriously, as he wiped the ring of beer foam from his mouth with the sleeve of a pizza stained shirt.

Austin asked Hayden about Cassidy. The big man offered a slurred confirmation of the rumor. He swore that Cassidy Jennings, the beautiful yet unattainable cheerleader, had sequestered herself in the forbidden master bedroom. She was upstairs, half drunk and waiting for him.

Hayden may not have been the most reliable of sources but he was right about Cassidy. Austin found her (not drunk) atop the king-sized bed in the master bedroom. She wasn't alone. A second girl was present, her body hidden, swaddled in a patchwork quilt.

"A new toy?" Austin asked, motioning with his chin towards the body under the quilt.

Cassidy nodded. A seductive smile curled her plump lips. "The prettiest little doll I've ever seen." Cassidy's syrupy voice was thicker and sweeter than usual.

Austin eyed the mystery girl curiously, precious little of her body was displayed, only two very small, very white feet. A chipped lavender lacquer ornamented the toenails. Not much to go on, but if feet were any kind of indication the girl seemed cute.

Cassidy tugged the bottom of the quilt. She exposed the girl's ankles as well as the lower halves of two pale and shapely calves. "Parties are dangerous places for little dolls," Cassidy said. "They can get lost, or stolen, or broken. Lucky for you I take care of my toys." Cassidy pushed the quilt completely off the bed.

The girl's skirt was a disheveled mess. The denim had risen up, exposing long, creamy legs. She wore a polo, a traditionally masculine shirt made ultra-feminine by candy-colored stripes and barely-there sleeves. A tangled mass of chesnut hair blanketed her face and shoulders, obscuring her identity.

The mystery girl stirred; she yawned and stretched those cute little feet. A timid hiccup escaped her mouth. He may not have recognized the feet or the hair but he would have known that hiccup anywhere. Two pairs of matching brown eyes met. The girl's hands rushed to cover her flushed face. She stifled a second hiccup. His stepsister was the mystery girl. Austin Moon rocked on his heels. He felt the desire to bolt, a desire that because of his lust for Cassidy Jennings he savagely suppressed.

Cassidy captured his clammy hand and bade him to stay. "You want me, Austin. You've wanted me forever." He had, since the moment he first set eyes on her. "I want your pretty little sister." Cassidy relinquished Austin's hand.

"And unless I'm mistaken there's someone Ally wants."

"Ally. _T_ell him, _A_lly." The blonde's whispers were soft and husky. She kissed Ally's cheek. "Tell your big brother what you want."

Ally hissed. "Austin," she said through gritted teeth, "_I want you,_ Austin." Was she crazy, confused or just drunk? Ally bit her swollen bottom lip. She recognized the magnitude of her confession. Her body went completely boneless, like she wanted to melt into the covers.

Austin took a long denied breath. Dark floaters obscured his vision. For a moment he realized just how drunk he was. His knees buckled. He took an awkward step back. What the hell?

He had wanted Cassidy for so long. To wrap her strong, muscular legs around his waist and fuck her until they both collapsed had been his purpose for almost four years. She was a beautiful ball of energy. The exemplary cheerleader, who (tonight at least) offered unfettered access to the wonders of her body. Austin could be the man who bedded Cassidy Jennings, an accomplishment no one else could boast. This, above all else, would solidify his legend at Miami U. There was one very big catch. Ally.

He studied the blushing goddess before him. She was a graceful melding of crimson and cream. Try as he might, Austin couldn't reconcile the reality of Ally the woman, with memories of the little girl he had grown up with. When had she changed so much?

Austin slowly undressed. Ally gasped as each button on his dark purple shirt came unfastened. His upper body was bare beneath the shirt, save for the modest chain that hung limply from his long neck. For some reason the stuffy air felt cool on his skin. The smattering of dark blonde hairs on his lower stomach raised.

Cassidy reached out with her left hand. She grabbed Austin's thick belt, working the leather free from the buckle. She grasped the metal buckle and with one quick motion the belt whizzed through the denim loops. She pinched the tiny bronzed zipper of his jeans.

Austin heard another hiccup from Ally's. He froze. Anxiety, insecurity and other alien emotions forced hesitation. This isn't right. This is the type of thing that will send you to Hell. Had the third part of the threesome been any other girl on the planet he would not have hesitated a moment. He would have been deep in one or the other by now.

What the fuck was he doing? Was he really doing this or was this a tricky dream? In seconds he walked away from Cassidy and buttoned again his pants.

"There's no better time. It can be a drunken _m_istake. A secret the two of you share for the rest of your lives." Cassidy insisted.

He looked at Ally. There was fear in his kid sister's brown eyes. Something else, too. "We can't-" Cassidy's fingers covered his lips.

"Little Ally, would it be alright if your big stepbrother fucks us?" Cassidy's sweet southern accent made the question sound all the more obscene.

"Jesus Christ! Drop it already, alright? I can't fucking do this." Austin's erection lurched painfully against the fly of his jeans. Shit. Austin felt strangely hurt that Ally had turned to Cassidy for protection and not him in first place. This shouldn't be happening, in first place.

A frantic voice called through the door. The voice called again, shouting louder. It was Kira's girlish voice. "Cassidy! The party's over. A guy got sick, real sick. An ambulance is coming." Someone must have overdosed, not unprecedented at Kira's parties. "Everyone has to go."

"Can't we stay just a bit longer? We were just getting to the fun part." Cassidy's voice was uncharacteristically curt, a product of sexual frustration. "Shut up Cassidy." Austin said bitterly gazing at her angry.

"No. Get out. Now" Austin buttoned his shirt in silence and carried Ally in his arms. He stepped out of the room leaving behind a very impacted Cassidy.

Austin Moon had never been so conflicted in his life. On the one hand he was sure he did the right thing. Sex with Ally would have been the worst mistake of his life. On the other he felt like something had slipped from his grasp, something important. He had no idea why he felt that way but he knew it was an opportunity that may never come again.

* * *

**A/N: So? This is just a little taste of Austin's fucked up mind. And there are so much to come! What do you think? Or should I said, What was he thinking?! Scary, I know but I have my hopes, you should too;) -A.A.A**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hello again, just a quick comment of mine; Thank you for the reviews guys, yeahs, apparently you are there and you are liking it;) I told some of you that was going to update on wednesday but for your fortune (ja!) Wednesday will be a VERY heavy day for me, and I already have the chapter so... Now enjoy please this one and get ready for the next one. Highly steamy stuff is coming next door!

-A.A.A

ENJOY 'N REVIEW!

* * *

Ally moved like a geriatric, hobbling to the toilet to empty her gut. She paid for the previous night's indiscretions over and over. Her first college party had been a disaster. Alcohol, fear and Cassidy Jenning's Sapphic advances had conspired to fog her normally sound judgment. Drunk out of her mind, Ally had almost surrendered to Cassidy's and Austin's touch. Worse than all that, she'd admitted her most terrible secret, the secret she'd harbored since puberty. She was no different than any other girl; she wanted Austin.

She wanted her own stepbrother and now he knew. Since high school she had been teased and taunted by her girlfriends about what they wanted to do with Austin. Some even teased about what she wanted to do, brother or not. Who wouldn't want Austin? While no one would denied his strong body was the reason, there was something else, his undeniably sexy confidence. Austin had a surplus of confidence.

The nausea was compounded by a relentless throbbing in her head. It felt like a hot poker was wedged behind her eyes. She was incredibly sick for hours, tracing a path from the bed to the toilet and back. One trip she found the bathroom door locked. Swallowing the sick taste in her mouth, she waited as Austin flushed and washed.

He emerged from the bathroom, grinning as he brushed the pale blonde hair from his eyes. Austin's smile was so wicked; it made the bile rise in her throat. She didn't make it to the toilet. Fortunately, it was the last time she would throw up so there wasn't much of a mess to clean.

Once her stomach settled she eased her way to the kitchen. Ally wanted nothing to do with food but Daddy and Austin would be down soon and breakfast was one of the many responsibilities she had taken upon herself as of late. She found a box of buttermilk waffles in the freezer and toasted them, two at a time. Austin was the first to arrive in the kitchen. After sniffing the air he gave her another wicked smile.

He suffered no ill effects from the party nor from the alcohol he'd consumed; the fact that he devoured half a waffle in one bite testified to that. The party was a blur to Ally. She remembered her date with Ronnie and that he'd abandoned her soon after their arrival. Whatever attraction the senior had had for her was dissolved the moment he found easier quarry. She remembered Elliot Riley, the tall, untidy slacker whom she'd thought so sweet. He was anything but. The strange purple drink he'd given her had been laced with a drug that ravaged her body and wrecked her inhibitions. She remembered being looked in a room with Cassidy and Austin. The threesome never quite made it off the ground but on top of all that, Ally had glimpsed the holy grail of every horny girl on campus. Austin Moon.

She wondered if last night was on his mind at all. Had Daddy not been so swift to join them, she would have asked.

"I talked to the AD yesterday," Austin said to no one and everyone. "The scouts have been telling him that I should get drafted in the third round, the second if I get lucky," he gave a wink that turned Ally's stomach anew, "and I always get lucky." He sliced a triangle from the waffle on his plate and dipped it in maple syrup. "One pro contract will pay me more money than you'll make in your entire life." He may have been looking at her but the jab was directed at Daddy. Twenty-three years was long enough for Austin to make bragging an art.

"Too bad the university won't let you major in Austin Moon," she said. "It's the only subject that seems to interest you." With each word the pain behind her eyes grew worse. She forked her own waffle, a black ringed thing that had spent too much time in the toaster.

"Too bad," he echoed. "I bet there'd be a ton of hot women in that class."

Sex. It was the one and only activity he put ahead of football (that and self-admiration). Each week he had a new companion. Tall, short, blond, brunette, it didn't matter to Austin as long as she was easy. Of course, to say his girlfriends were all sluts was not really accurate. Austin was beautiful, in so far as it was possible for a man to be beautiful, and he had a way of charming females. Intelligent, otherwise mature females would turn into gooey little puddles to spend an evening on his arm. Considering all the women he'd been with, it's a miracle he hadn't caught some kind of penis rotting disease.

"What do you plan on doing with all of that wealth?" Daddy hid behind the folded façade of the morning paper.

"Buy a brand new house. Mansion, shack, it doesn't matter, as long as I get the hell away from you." Austin chewed savagely and swallowed. "Then, I don't know... I'll probably spend the rest on women or myself." More than likely he would spend it on himself.

Daddy folded the paper. He shook his head, a sure sign that it was lecture time. "When I got my first contract from Atlanta I invested half the money with a brokerage firm. The interest is paying for your educations."

"This is paying for my education." Austin lifted his left arm and peeled back the sleeve of his undershirt. He flexed a powerfull bicep.

"You know what makes me sick, Austin? Gifted kids like your sister are forced to pay their own way while brainless jocks get the free rides."

Austin smirked. "Maybe if you had been a better baseball player you could have sent your little Sunshine to a better school." Ally shrank in her seat. Why was she always dragged into their arguments?

"When I played ball there were only a few millionaires." She wished Daddy would shut up. Playing Austin's game was a mistake. "I always made enough to provide for my family."

"Yes, and what luxurious surroundings you've provided." The house was old, and in a deteriorating part of town. "The wonderful shag carpet has fed generations of gypsy moths, the roof is the envy of Swiss cheese farmers, and the basement is perfumed by the lovely scent of backed up plumbing because your gifted little Sunshine flushed used tampons down the toilet when she was fifteen."

Daddy took a sip of coffee and placed the mug back on the table. He tried to match Austin's eerie calmness but it was impossible. "You think it's easy, Austin? You think it's easy doing it all alone? Believe it or not, one of these days you're going to want a family of your own, a wife, kids. You have no idea how much I'm going to pity them." He gathered the paper and started reading again.

Austin showed no overt signs of being upset but Ally could feel his anger. It was an ugly, living thing. Let it go. Please Austin, just let it go.

"Every waking hour I wish it had been you and not her."

Penny was the one who encouraged Austin in football when he was just a teenager eighteen years old, clashing with problems like never having known his mother, the baseball with his dad and stuff. Penny was the mother he always wished, the compassive mother he always dreamed of. Too bad she were in his life for short time. Ally was the vivid image of her. That's why she was Mike's adoration.

Daddy crushed the paper in his fists. Ally covered her gaping mouth; she had never seen him so upset. Daddy's eyes looked wild, like some kind of wounded animal's. He wanted to hurt Austin, that was plain to see but there was something else, something undeniably sad. He rose from the chair and slammed the newspaper on top of the syrupy plate. "I wish," Daddy's eyes were hard but his voice was soft, "I wish it had been me too." Regardless of what either wished, it was Mom's place at the kitchen table that sat empty.

As Daddy tossed a few sticky pages in the trash, Austin seemed to be on the verge of saying something. You really hurt Daddy. Apologize, you big dummy. It never occurred to her that the reason Austin said such awful things because Daddy's words hurt just as much.

Daddy poured a cup of coffee and sat back down at the table. Ally glanced at her own plate and felt her stomach gurgle. After three bites of waffle she felt ready to puke all over the breakfast table. Austin was certainly suffering no ill consequences. He wolfed his own plate of toaster waffles then attacked the microwave sausages.

Perhaps it would take many more years to become as acclimated to college life as Austin. "How do you do it?" she asked.

Austin pulled the fork from between his lips and gave her a puzzled look. "I chew and then I swallow. It's actually quite easy. Let me show you." He reached his long arm across the kitchen table and speared Ally's partially eaten waffle, stuffing the entire thing in his mouth.

"I know how to eat, dummy. I meant the party." Mentioning last night in front of their father turned Austin's cheeks pink. "I've been half-dead all morning. How do you survive those insane parties every weekend?"

"It takes talent," he said. "You did alright for yourself. That guy you were with seemed pretty cool."

"Guy, what guy? Ronnie?" Daddy looked away from the salvaged remains of his paper for a moment.

"No, not Ronnie. Our slutty little Sunshine hooked up with another guy at the party. I didn't catch the name but he looked vaguely familiar."

Ally was sure her face would give the secret away. In the light of day she couldn't believe what had almost happened. She had nearly given herself to Austin, her body, her virginity, maybe even more. All because of a few too many drinks. Austin was drunk too. She knew he was. She had smelled the stink on his breath when he held her in his arms. And his long legs, usually strong and sure, were weak and wobbly when he walked to the Corvette.

"Don't talk about your sister that way."

"I was only kidding," Austin said in that patronizing voice that suggested he wasn't. He looked at Ally and smirked. "We both know how innocent and pure our little Sunshine is. She's the last person on earth who would ever let some strange man into her panties."

Ally squirmed in her chair as she remembered the moment Austin reconsidered the deal.

Austin cleared his throat. "The school gave me two great tickets and field passes for the game this afternoon." He had talked about little more than the game against Northern Tech for days.

"I have to be in Atlanta this afternoon." Daddy didn't even look up from his paper, he just rustled the pages and sipped his coffee.

Daddy had mentioned something about a team reunion up in Atlanta, the twentieth anniversary of something or other but she had not thought much of it. He was always taking off for reunions and conventions; it was another source of income.

"The game is going to be on cable. I'll set the collegiate passing record before halftime." Austin tried to explain but his father would not budge. "How is it going to look if you're not there?"

"It's going to look like I honor my commitments." Daddy's words stung Austin hard, just as they were meant to.

"So you're going to humiliate me in front of the entire country because I quit your stupid baseball team." He stabbed the waffle with his fork. The same old argument was about to be replayed.

"It was your high school's baseball team." His father grunted to control his anger.

"That you just happened to manage; that you cajoled me into playing for. You've raised holy hell ever since I pulled out to concentrate on football, a move that worked out pretty well, by the way. It was five years ago. You can't let anything go. That's why you're a lonely, pathetic, miserable old man. Most fathers would be happy or, God forbid, even proud if their son accomplished a fraction of the things I have."

"Junior." Daddy's voice was quiet. "I am proud."

This time it was Austin whose eyes went wild. Few things could set Austin's temper off, none quicker than a reminder that he was by law, Mike's Moon Jr. "You're proud of your little angel over there." He wadded his napkin and pitched it at Ally. Austin went on "Proud of yourself. And why shouldn't you be proud? Mike Moon the great ballplayer who spent eight years in the minor leagues. The one time you got called up to the big leagues there were too many injuries to send you back down; you rode the bench all the way to the World Series. Enjoy you're weekend in Atlanta, just remember this one little phrase, you're going to be hearing an awful lot of it: Mike who?" Austin was proficient at pressing his father's buttons; he had just mashed his palm over all of them. "I'd call you a has been but face facts, you're a never was."

"Get the hell out of my kitchen." Daddy jerked out of his seat. "...if you want to remain in my home for much longer, I advise you to go up to your room and lock the Goddamned door."

"I have a game, asshole." Austin abandoned the table and stormed outside.

Once Austin was gone Daddy kicked the leg of the table with a great deal of force, toppling the half empty juice glass beside her plate. Orange liquid spilled everywhere; soaking her napkin and his paper it dribbled over the side of the table. "I'm sorry, Sunshine. I'm so sorry." Daddy rushed to the counter and tore a wad of paper towels from the roll. He dabbed at the juice for a moment then cringed and reached for his temples. "Another headache," he grunted. "Do we have any aspirin?" he asked.

The medicine cabinet had been neglected as of late. "Austin keeps Tylenol in his room. I can get some."

"No! My flight doesn't leave until two. I think I'll just lie down for a while." He plodded away like a zombie, leaving Ally to clean up the mess. She always cleaned up the messes-at least she tried to.

Ally glanced at the scoreboard, thirty minutes until kickoff. She waded through a sea of humanity, flashing the field pass strung around her neck any time security regarded her with an inquisitive eye. Both teams were strewn across the field, contorting themselves with stretches and calisthenics. The Miami Knights were adorned in their home colors: scarlet jerseys with pewter pants and helmets, while the Northern Tech Cowboys dressed all in white.

Austin wasn't hard to find. She followed the trail of television and audio cables to the spot where he tossed guided missiles in the direction of his receivers. A halo of journalists and pro scouts looked on with interest. She had never seen so many cameras in one place; every one was trained on Austin. She hoped they'd brought wide angled lenses, it was the only way his swelled head would ever fit into frame.

Phrases like "exceptional vision" and "outstanding arm-strength" were bandied about by the newspapermen as they scribbled into little notebooks. The pro scouts were a paranoid lot, all whispers and murmurs. They held most of their hushed conversations with cell phones and tape recorders, occasionally chatting with reporters and coaches but not with each other.

He put on an impressive show. One positive that could always be said of Austin was that he never disappointed. The veins in his hand and wrist tightened as he squeezed the pimpled brown football. He cocked his arm and launched a tight spiral forty yards to a receiver.

Ally watched her stepbrother, not where she was going, and as a result bumped into a man holding a notepad. "Pardon me, Miss," he paused to read her pass. "Miss Moon, hey you wouldn't be related-"

"Yes he's my brother." Her voice sounded no less mechanical than the whirring cameras focused on Austin.

The reporter exhaled. "Look at all those cameras." She did. There had to be at least two dozen video cameras and twice as many still cameras. "It's not every day that someone breaks the passing record. Heck of an accomplishment. Has he been acting different lately?" Different? "Has he been more anxious than usual?"

She chuckled. The thought of her stepbrother sweating or trembling or doing any of the things a normal human being would do under the same circumstances was silly. "Austin doesn't get nervous about anything."

The man scribbled in his notepad. "Everyone gets nervous. Some are better at hiding it." The nattily dressed man tucked the disposable pen behind his ear. He watched Austin make another perfect throw. The blue plastic pen stood out against the slicked back salt and pepper of his hair. "He really is spectacular. You must be proud. Your dad must be proud too."

What's not to be proud of, Ally thought.

"I knew your father pretty well when I worked in St. Paul. He invited a bunch of us reporters and our families over for a barbecue every summer. Mike Moon was a heck of a ballplayer, probably could have been better if he'd sacrificed more. He never went down south for winter ball and he wasn't the type who stayed in the gym night and day. Having a family was always important to him. That always came first for Mike. That was important to him than anything else.

"Too bad he only made the big league team that one year. He could have been something special." He gave Ally a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Where is old Mike? I haven't seen the goat in ages."

Her chest ached. "He couldn't make it, other commitments."

"It's a shame he has to miss all the hoopla. Junior must be pretty disappointed without Dad around." She nodded. "Well, he still has you to cheer him on."

Ally excused herself.

The cameramen, reporters and scouts scattered as Austin's warm up came to an end. He grabbed a white towel and a bottle of Gatorade before retreating to one of Jackson Field's cavernous service tunnels. Sometimes, she almost felt sorry for him. He was under such constant pressure. A normal man would have buckled long ago but not Austin; he was far from normal. Some are better at hiding it. She followed him into the tunnel.

The service tunnel was a dimly lit corridor packed with overstocked concessions. Pallets filled with enormous jars of hot dog condiments, envelopes of drink mixes and a mountain of prepackaged buns clogged the entrance but further back the way was clear. That's where Austin had gone. Ally called his name; her tiny voice bounced on the concrete walls.

Austin almost dropped his Gatorade when he saw her. "Ally?" He actually sounded glad to see her. "You came." No matter how conflicted she felt over the previous night, not being there for her big stepbrother was never an option. He glanced behind her, waiting for a glimpse of Daddy that wouldn't come. She bit her lower lip until he got the message. "Just you, huh?"

"I found the tickets in the trash," she admitted. Austin grumbled a few cusswords and slung his bottle hard against the concrete wall. It ricocheted, grazing the top of Ally's head. Displays of emotion were an uncommon occurrence for Austin. "Jesus, Austin!" Drops of dampness moistened her chesnut hair. "I only wanted to talk."

He eyed her suspiciously. "Talk about what?"

Her head drooped. She was about to make a huge mistake. "Last night."

His eyes grew gigantic. He could kid about last night at breakfast, but it was clear that he didn't want to talk about it. "Nothing happened, Sunshine. You got drunk and I took you home. Whatever you think happened is all in your little head."

"Don't say that Austin; something happened. I was drunk. You were too but-"

"Of course I was drunk. I was wasted out of my fucking mind. Do you think I would have considered touch you if I wasn't?"

Ally felt the sting of tears in her eyes. She sniffled.

Austin looked at her and sighed. "Last night got way out of hand. We were about to do some pretty fucked up stuff." Ally silently agreed; "I never meant for it to go so far. Cassidy and I... I would do anything to get into her panties and she knows it."

A mistake, a drunken mistake. How could it be anything but? He was only interested in Cassidy, _not me._ Ally felt like an iron bar had been placed on her chest. Weren't those the words Ally longed to hear, that it was his lust for Cassidy Jennings that tempted him to touch his own stepsister and nothing else?

The iron bar grew heavier; it grew hot. How many at the party watched her go into the bedroom with Cassidy? How many saw Austin follow not long after? They had to know what was happening behind the locked door. Apparently the same thing was happening behind every door in Kira Appleby's house.

Ally reassessed the looks a handsome frat boy had given her in the parking lot minutes ago. The reporter she'd spoken to, the one who'd been friends with Daddy, what had he scribbled in his notepad? What if it had been a juicy taboo story about the stepsiblings' romp with the blond cheerleader.

* * *

**A/N:** As I get **15 comments**, I'll update, deal? I divided the chapter, it was going to be very long.

-A.A.A


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, you are so cool guys. Thank you so much for the reviews, you make my day. Today is pretty early, I usually update at night but we reached 15 comments and well here's the chapter.**

**Warning: This scene is NOT AT ALL a scene of nonconsentual sexual contact. DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**

**-A.A.A**

**PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Ally collapsed against the concrete wall, gasping for stubborn breaths. "Cassidy, she...she might tell something and-" The words came out as whispers.

"Don't worry about Cassidy," he said, "the girl may be kinky, but she's also my friend."

Was he legitimately unconcerned or was he being the quarterback who never worried about anything? "What if someone tells?" Ally asked. "Oh my God, what if Daddy finds out?"

Austin scowled. "Nothing happened ok, also, who cares what that dinosaur thinks?"

"He's our Dad."

"He's a petty, selfish old man. The sooner he's out of your life, mine, the better..." Austin went suddenly silent. He seized an enormous mayonnaise jar from the pyramid of concessions and hurled it against the concrete wall where it exploded into a million pieces.

"One game, Ally, he couldn't put his Goddamned pride aside for one game!"

She had never seen him so upset. His cool and confident veneer had dissolved; the results frightened her. "Please, don't be so angry." He tipped over a rack of hot dog buns; bread and plastic and metal crashed to the floor. He would hurt himself if he didn't stop. She touched his forearm. His tan skin was slick. The muscle had flexed involuntarily at the contact.

Ally offered an innocent smile to go with the innocent touch. Last night she had behaved anyway but innocent. She had let another girl convince her to- she couldn't even name it. And not just any girl but Cassidy Jennings, the beautiful blond cheerleader Austin had chased for years. At Cassidy's behest, Ally had almost had sex with her own stepbrother. She was drunk, but Ally was still coherent enough to grasp what was happening. He had almost taken her innocence. She would have let him.

"Ally," he took her blushed cheeks in his hands. He was rough and gentle at the same time. Was this the way he touched his slutty girlfriends? She wondered. "No matter what you think, I would never hurt you." Faking compassion was quite a feat; for a moment she almost believed him.

His eyes were keyed on her own. She couldn't stand his gaze. Wrenching her cheeks from his fingers, she tried to get away. "Sunshine, don't." He took her hands and squeezed firmly.

Like a fool, she went to him, pressing close to his body, letting his arms curl around her slim waist. Easing her further into the service tunnel, he led her further into darkness.

He caressed Ally's bare arm. Her skin was icy in some places, smoldering in others. She wanted this but at the same time she was so unfathomably scared. "The team is probably looking for you," she said. He didn't reply. He was far too busy raising goosebumps amongst the creamy skin on her arm. "And all those reporters-" The words were cut off by Austin's lips.

This is what hell tastes like, she thought, like Austin's sweet, wet lips. Ally broke free from the kiss and protested a moment. Her breath was ragged and her voice strained. She fell silent when he pulled her closer. The more they kissed the less she struggled. A whine escaped her nose when his tongue forced it's way past her lips. She accepted him into her mouth, shyly touching his tongue with her own. His fingers raced along her body. It was as if his left and right hand were competing Jules Verne-style to see who would be first to traverse her curves.

He reached beneath the tartan skirt emblazoned with the school logo and squeezed her panty clad butt. She moaned as his fingers moved southward and touched the spot between her legs.

She pulled away from the kiss. "Austin, we can't-" He tried to kiss away her protest but she stepped away and slapped his face, hard. "Austin, I'm sorry," she said. She touched his cheek. "I didn't mean to-"

He kissed her with force, invading her mouth with his tongue. She was sure he could taste the mint of her toothpaste. He turned Ally around, pressing her against the painted cement wall. He flipped up the back of her skirt and tugged down the yellow panties. He caressed the naked cheeks of her butt with one hand while he worked down the waistband of his warm-up sweats with the other. She struggled between his body and the wall, trying to squirm free. She was not unwilling (on the contrary, she wanted him so bad it hurt) but this wasn't the right place, wasn't the right time.

She could hear the plodding hulks doing their warm-ups outside of the tunnel. She also heard the clicking and whirring of cameras. "Please Austin, stop." She repeated those words a few times. They must have sounded foreign to his ears. Women never told Austin Moon to stop.

"Come on Sunshine; you know you want to." He leaned down, parting silky brown hair to kiss the back of her neck. Austin bunched the top under her arms. He traced perfect and soft alabaster skin of her back. "You can have what all of your little girlfriends dream about, what you dream about," he whispered.

Austin pulled his jock down, freeing his erection. She took a deep breath as his fingers cupped her mound. He rubbed his palm over the silky curls of her bush. She didn't shave down there, sometimes she trimmed it when she expected to wear a bathing suit but that never happened during school season. Does he like them shaved? She had no idea at all.

Rubbing her nether lips, he savored the dew as it leaked onto his hand. "You're wet," he hissed. "Your sexy little body wants it."

He trailed kisses across her neck and both shoulders. "I could make you feel so good, little angel. Tell me that you want it. Show me."

She grunted and spread her legs. She grabbed his wrist and forced his large hand to rub her pussy harder. She submitted, if not in words than in actions.

He curled a finger and dipped it inside her warm tunnel, sinking to the first knuckle. She was tight; she knew she was. Like any normal young woman she masturbated, but any experimental penetrations had been limited to her own slender fingers. His free hand went beneath her top to squeeze a dangling breast. Soft, pliable flesh overflowed his palm.

She flinched when the hardness of his dick brushed against her butt. The topside of his shaft settled between her butt cheeks; as it sawed through the soft furrow Austin's back stiffened and he moaned. For a moment she thought he would shoot his load right there. After a few seconds pause he resumed motions. The head of his dick worked lower. It rubbed against her pussy, sending bolts of electricity throughout her body. The lips of her vagina slathered his penis with wet, oily kisses, eventually parting enough for him to enter her body.

He rocked his hips forward. Sharp cries poured from her mouth as he slid his dick into her virgin tunnel, burrowing, ravaging, until he reached the fleshy membrane that testified to her chastity. "Please, Austin stop." Her words were half whispered, half mumbled. He pretended not to hear her and nudged her virginity. She gasped. "You're hurting me, Austin. Take it out."

"Dude, what's going on in here?" A loud voice echoed in the tunnel. The stepsiblings froze. Someone had discovered them.

Dallas Jones, one of Austin's teammates, stood at the entrance to the tunnel. He took a few steps inside, avoiding the broken glass and splattered mayonnaise. He squinted into the dimness. "Oh hell, Austin! I didn't know you were in here."

Ally buried her head with her arms.

"What's up Dallas." Austin's voice was perfectly calm.

"A little pre-game activity?" Dallas asked.

"Let's say it's a new way to warm up." If anyone was capable of remaining cool under any circumstances, even after getting caught with his dick up his own stepsister's pussy, it was Austin Moon. Dallas took another step towards the rutting couple. Austin hunched over, smothering her small body with his own. He was, no doubt, far more interested in protecting her identity than protecting her modesty.

"All right QB, don't take too long because Coach is going crazy trying to find you. He thinks one of the pro scouts already grabbed your touchdown passing ass." Dallas left the tunnel with a very large grin on his face.

Austin remained frozen, his penis still nestled in the outer extremities of Ally's warm furrow. It felt so good in there, so undeniably good. A spasm contracted her tunnel, then another and another. Her pussy walls clenched and sucked on the spongy head of his dick. Breathy little whines escaped her mouth as the orgasm hijacked her body.

The ministrations of her internal muscles pushed Austin over the edge as well. He pulled out of her warm pussy and nestled his dick between her butt cheeks. The underside of his shaft stroked the pale mounds of flesh a few times before his seed erupted. String after pearly string of cum settled across the skin of her lower back; the last few drips oozed into the crack of her butt.

Their orgasms passed. She stopped squirming and went quiet. A breeze whistled through the tunnel. Goosebumps formed all over her body.

Austin touched the greasy, white mess he had made on his kid stepsister's skin and stumbled backwards. He stuffed his penis back in his sweatpants while Ally covered her butt with the plaid skirt. Wet spots, his rapidly cooling seed, soaked through the pleated fabric.

Salty droplets rolled out of her big eyes, splashing on the dusty floor of the tunnel. Without a word Austin vanished. Ally collapsed to the hard ground and sobbed savagely into her palms. Once alone the hiccups were impossible to stop; they seized control of her body.

She pulled her panties beneath her skirt, feeling sick as Austin's cum stuck to the cotton. Resting her head against the wall, she tried to rationalize what had happened. She had orgasmed on her own stepbrother's penis. She felt base and worthless, like a common whore.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't forget to review. This is really necessary to continue this story. As I said before, this kind of material is unusual and I need to know if you are liking it or whatever you're thinking.**

**-A.A.A**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chapter 7, I think we are going fast! Now have a nice day/night.**

**-A.A.A**

**FAVE AND REVIEW!**

* * *

He had never played poorer, not in junior high, not in high school, not in college. One game into the football season found Austin in an unaccustomed position, average. That was the headline of the local paper: _**Average Performance by Moon Results in Miami Loss.**_ Saturday's loss marked the end of the school's three year winning streak; for the first time Austin's golden boy status was tarnished.

"I didn't see you in the bleachers," Austin said. Ally didn't reply. She shifted as much as the Corvette's seatbelt would allow. Turning towards the passenger window, she watched the passing farmlands. "Were you sitting with friends? Ally?..."

_Idiot! Can't you tell when I'm ignoring you?_ She glanced at him for just a moment. Ugly yellow bruises mottled the tan skin of his arms. A fat, cloth band-aid covered his forearm, hiding a nasty gash that had demanded six stitches to close.

Austin toed the gas pedal and gingerly shifted gears on his pride and joy, the painstakingly restored vintage yellow Corvette. The accumulated injuries caused him to move with the speed and grace of an octogenenarian. She wanted to feel sorry for him in spite of everything that happened but her stepbrother was not an easy man to pity. Ally folded her arms and leaned her cheek against the window.

The preceding weekend had altered her world. Uncomfortable memories now played on an endless loop. Thinking about what she had almost done with Austin at the party was scary but the thought of what she and Austin had done Saturday morning alone in the dark service tunnel beneath Jackson Field was absolutely horrifying.

Was it rape if he never forced her? Was it rape if she wanted it more than anything in the world? Probably not, she still had her cherry so it was debatable whether they'd had actual sex or not. Still, it was something horribly out of character for Ally, something stupid. How was it possible that her daddy could forgive her if he knew?...He hated Austin...NOT! It wasn't true, Mike couldn't hate Austin, he was his son. They always were angry at each other but Mike didn't hate him.

Her relationship with Austin had never been the healthiest but now it was permanently altered, all because she couldn't say no.

Avoiding him over the weekend had been easy enough. She hadn't stayed for the game, of course. According to the newspaper accounts Austin had taken a battering. The Northern Tech defense treated him like a human tent stake, driving his skinny body to the ground repeatedly. Injuries and exhaustion caused him to spend Sunday hidden in his room. He never even made it downstairs for dinner.

What was odd was that he had been sore after other games yet managed to behave socially. Maybe he was avoiding her. No, Ally decided, that would have required Austin Moon to be a normal person with normal feelings; she definitely knew that was not the case.

Avoiding him forever would have been fine with Ally had Monday and the realities of a new school week left her any choice. She glanced a green highway sign as the Corvette raced down the interstate. The U was the next exit, seven more excruciating miles. Melting into the anonymity of campus had never sounded so good; she longed to escape his glare, if only until evening.

Once they reached the campus she was out of the seat and out of the door before Austin had even set the parking brake.

She struggled hard to concentrate during the first two classes but her brain wouldn't cooperate. Even English Lit failed to hold her attention. Professor James babbled on and on about this and that, text and subtext, while Ally closed her eyes and remembered everything.

The sight of her stepbrother's naked body was something she would never forget. True, Austin was far better than anything she had ever seen, but to be honest Austin was the first man she saw. When he first touched her she thought her heart would stop.

Her heart had stopped in the tunnel; she was sure of it. When he touched her...when she touched him. One of Austin's teammates, Dallas Jones, had walked in on them, unknowingly preserving her virginity. Hymen or not, Ally decided it essentially was sex. With Austin.

Tara and Jenny would have been so jealous if they ever found out. Her two friends were among Austin's staunchest admirers. They had lusted after his long, lean body ever since they were old enough to lust.

By the end of the day Ally had relived the weekend again and again. The memories provided a constant heat on her skin, coaxing a gallon of sweat from her body. She retreated to the fountain in the center of the commons. It was a place she often went to toss pennies and make childish wishes. It was a good place to think; this time she hoped the peaceful sounds of flowing water would help her forget.

Spray settled on her clothes mixing with the sweat. She remembered the way Austin had expertly touched her body. How his hot, wet tongue had probed her mouth. For a moment she wished she had responded differently. She wished she had been more welcoming to his tongue's explorations. She wished she had done some exploration of her own. Red heat spread across her body, tinting her skin from chest to scalp.

Bending over the cement pool Ally dipped two fingers in the icy cool water. She spread the moisture across her neck watching the bronze face of the school's founder glare at her. The dead, metallic eyes bore into her soul. For a moment she feared the statue at the center of the fountain spray might spring to life, George E. Merrick talking about what terrible thing she and Austin did. It was kind of an incest, well not but it still being bad. Jesus, Why she was so attracted to her stepbrother?!

She reached in her pocket and extracted two shiny copper pennies. Two pennies meant two wishes. She tossed the first penny, wishing she'd spent the entire weekend at home. Aside from Austin's arguments with Daddy, nothing bad ever happened at home.

She pinched the second penny between thumb and forefinger. The second wish was much more difficult to make. Since his first touch at the party, it had bounced around in her head. The final penny splashed through the surface of the shallow pool. As it fluttered to the mosaic tile bottom she gave silent voice to her desire.

"Ally?" Her shoulders flinched the moment he called her name. Austin shattered what little peace she had found beside the running water. Time to face reality; time to face the fact that the most beautiful man on the planet was also the most dangerous. "Look at me, Ally. Please." She fumbled through her empty pocket for another coin, desperate to undo the second wish. "We need to talk." Without a hint of urgency or regret, his voice was every bit as cool and fluid as the pool of water. If he had a conscience it wasn't putting up much of a fight.

"You can't ignore me forever." _S_he could try. "Come on, Sunshine. I'm trying to be a nice guy." _N_o, you're **_p_retending** to be a nice gu_y_. "Fine, keep staring into space, just listen. I was drunk out of my fucking mind at that party and I would have done anything Cassidy asked. And you...I know you're my step sister but you looked...you looked so..." His explanation petered out. Alert the media, Austin Moon was actually at a loss for words.

Austin couldn't understand why she was so mad. They weren't doing anything illegal for fuck's sake, they weren't real siblings. Why she was acting like it was the end of the world?

Ally didn't respond. She couldn't. A tear squeezed between her clenched eyelids and splashed into the water as he explained Friday night away. But why had he touched her Saturday? Why had he fucked her like one of his generic whores inside the service tunnel at Jackson Field?

"Please talk to me," Austin said. "Tell me it's alright or tell me to go to Hell. Stop pretending like I don't exist." And surrender my only weapon? Years of observing her stepbrother's fights with Daddy had taught Ally an important lesson. Ignoring Austin was pretty much the only way to crack through his thick shell. Love him or hate him, Austin didn't care as long as you acknowledged his relevance. The only way she could hurt him was by ignoring the adorable way his voice cracked while he pretended to be hurt or by occupying her eyes with something other than his lean, handsome body. She desperately wanted to hurt him.

After a moment of silence his voice raised. "Fine! If you're going to pout like a little brat go right ahead. I'm through feeling guilty. You were the one dyking it up with Cassidy. You were the one acting like a total slut in the tunnel, practically begging for it!"

Crossing her arms, she willed the tears away.

"I felt it. You were wet for me, Sunshine, so stop pretending to hate me. Talk to me, damn it!" She wouldn't, not now, maybe not ever again. He groaned; it was a frustrated, agonized groan. "You better look for a new way home because I don't want any more to do with you."

Tears splashed freely into the fountain once he stomped away. She allowed herself to cry, sobbing and shivering under the spray until a renewed breeze made the chill unbearable. She stepped back, bumping into a tall, rangy object. A big hand draped her slim shoulder. Ally was unready to face Austin. Nevertheless, she turned to do just that. "Austin..."

Elliot Riley gripped her shoulder firmly, smashing any hopes of running. Ally was surprised at the frailty of her voice as she begged to be let go.

"Shhhh " put a finger to his lips. "I won't hurt you." His fingers dug into her flesh. "I'm not like your asshole brother; I would never make you cry." He smeared a tear across her cheek. His fingers were sticky; Ally didn't want to know why.

When they first met, Elliot had seemed to be no more than an attractive male admirer, a cute guy who offered her something to drink at the party. She later discovered the purple drink he put to her lips was laced with a date rape drug culled from his parents' pharmaceuticals warehouse. Had Cassidy not happened along in time, there was no telling what might have happened. Nevertheless, the incident was a bitter first taste of the darker side of college life.

Shiny copper glinted briefly on the bottom of the fountain. In case it wasn't too late to amend her wish, she prayed Elliot Riley would get what he deserved.

A struggle to break free from his grip, prompted Elliot to wrap his free arm around her waist. At such close proximity Ally saw the true Elliot Riley. How could she have ever thought him handsome? Away from the party, the music, and the beer, his tangled mop of black hair was greasy and filthy. His cracked, peeling lips spread into an incomplete smile, gaping where a bottom front tooth had been knocked free. His right cheek was cratered with dozens of acne scars. She wondered how could such trash could share the same gene pool as Miami University's wealthiest patrons.

Each time she struggled he squeezed her shoulder tighter, hurting her more. "Stop squirming. I only want to talk. I've been trying to work up the courage all day." He must have stalked her, waiting to catch her alone.

Ally glanced around the commons, searching for someone, anyone. Most everyone had vacated the area. A few students loitered outside the University store but they were too far away to realize what was going on. Elliot's mismatched eyes drifted southward. He shamelessly ogled her chest. With manners as ugly as his face it was little wonder he had to drug girls. "I saw you make another wish. Did it come true?"

_It will if you break your neck._

"The silent treatment? Oh come on, Ally. You were a little Charlie Chatterbox at the party. Nothing's changed since then." Could he really be so stupid? Everything had changed. He traced a finger across her jaw. "You really are beautiful; you know that?" Ally turned her head. She didn't want to look at his ugly face. "Little wonder someone would go to so much trouble just to get inside your panties." He reached under her skirt and patted her on the butt.

Ally stiffened, then whirled in an attempt to break free. "Keep your hands off of me, asshole. I swear I'll go to the campus police and-"

"And what, tell them I slipped something into your drink? You know how many girls have gone to the cops with that story?" She didn't answer. "A lot! And you know how many of them were believed?" He pretended to count on his fingers. "None."

"They'll believe me," Ally said.

"They won't." His arrogance was repugnant. "You know why they won't? Because, my last name can beat up your last name. Long after your shitty brother and his shitty records are forgotten, Miami University will still be cashing my family's checks."

Ally grunted as she twisted in his grip. She kicked at the air as Elliot lifted her from the ground. He was so big, as tall as Austin but not as broad. She had never felt so small or helpless as she did in his arms. He brushed her cheek, dragging his sticky fingers down her neck and over the swell of her breasts.

Cassidy appeared, seemingly from nowhere. "Elliot Riley, you disgusting piece of shit! Get away from her!" Elliot dropped Ally, prompting the blond cheerleader to slam into the much larger male. She caught him off-balance, knocking him off his feet and into the water.

"Jesus Christ, Cassidy!" Elliot sputtered in the knee-deep pool. He climbed out of the fountain, utterly drenched with cold water. Cassidy rushed him again, driving the toe of her black pump into his shin. Elliot dropped to one knee. "You crazy little cunt!" he groaned, rubbing his sore leg.

"Keep away from my little friend or I swear I'll hunt you down, rip off your balls and cram them down your eye sockets." Cassidy's grisly threat didn't seem to work. struggled to his feet.

Flicking his wrist, he splattered water on the blonde's creamy cashmere sweater "We were only talking," Elliot said. More water streamed from his clothes as he took a soggy step towards them.

"Don't you come near, or else." Cassidy wagged her finger in warning. Unless the blond was hiding a karate black belt beneath her short denim skirt there was very little she could do to dissuade the much larger man. "So help me God, I'll tell Austin Moon what you tried to do to his little, baby sister."

Elliot traded his scowl for an ugly, gape-toothed smile. He clucked his tongue. "You are one stupid little cunt eater; you know that?" He reached a soggy finger to touch the point of Cassidy's chin. She slapped it away. "_Ally knows better_. She knows big brother won't protect her; he won't make the bad men go away. When it comes to bad men, Austin Moon is the _w_orst of them all." He winked at Ally. "I'll catch you later, beautiful." Elliot sloshed away, a trail of soggy drips marking his path.

Ronnie, Elliot and Austin, maybe she had become some kind of magnet, polarized to attract rotten men. Ally sniffled and rubbed her sore shoulder. Her fair skin was prone to bruising and Elliot's rough treatment was sure to birth a nasty, purple mark.

"Poor kid," Cassidy's fingers joined Ally's own in working the tender flesh. "I never meant for you to get mixed up with that asshole. Let's find that brother of yours."

Cassidy walked Ally to the parking lot. The chesnut girl was not surprised to see that her stepbrother had carried out his threat. "I don't believe this!" Cassidy spat. The yellow Corvette was long gone, a puddle of leaked oil remained in it's place. "What kind of man drives off and leaves his little, baby stepsister?"

The kind of man in newspapers and on magazine covers. The kind of man every woman fantasizes about.

Cassidy offered a ride home, rescuing Ally from the ignominy of calling Daddy.

Somehow, being near Cassidy didn't affect Ally the same way as being near Austin. A strange fact.

"Has Austin always been such a dick?" Cassidy asked. Sometimes it seemed that way, but Austin had been a very different person once. "I know he's your stepbrother, and you probably love him no matter what but it doesn't change the fact that he's a grade-A, major league dick." Ally didn't argue; she couldn't.

Cassidy wasn't a maniac behind the wheel, so the drive home took twice as long as it did with Austin. The yellow Corvette was conspicuously absent from the Moons' driveway; in it's place was a dented silver station wagon. "Looks like you've got company," Cassidy said.

It was the second Monday of the month. So shaken by the events of the weekend, she had completely forgotten about TV night. "Trish my best friend. We're afraid of drifting apart, now that high school is over, so we get together every other Monday for pizza and TV."

"Sounds sweet. I miss my old friends back in Myrtle Beach. Especially Erica." Cassidy sighed. Her eyes lost focus; after a moments silence she came back. "Home seems so far away. Anymore, it seems like I only make it back for summer break."

Ally made a bold decision. "Would you like to stay? We always order too much pizza and there's plenty of room around the TV. You'd like her."

"I'm sure I would, especially if she's as cute as you." Cassidy smiled. Her features were so soft and pleasant, like something out of an old magazine.

"You'll stay?"

"Sorry, Ally." Cassidy shook her head. "I can't. Not tonight."

Ally nodded, feeling incredibly stupid. How could she be so presumptuous? Someone like Cassidy must have had a million better places to be. "Oh, okay, maybe some other time."

"Definitely some other time." Cassidy smiled sweetly. "I like you, Ally. I like you a lot."

"I like you too."

Cassidy smiled a sad sort of smile and touched Ally's hair. "Such a sweet kid." Ally slumped against the seat; even Cassidy saw her as little more than a child. "Do you hate me for taking advantage of you?"

"You didn't-"

"Yes, I did. You were drunk and alone and utterly lost." And scared, don't forget scared. "I wanted to protect you, to keep creeps like Elliot Riley away." She touched Ally's hair again. "Sorry, little girl, I'm not being completely honest. I wanted you. I wanted you like I'd never wanted anyone else." Ally blushed, she had never been wanted before.

Cassidy laughed and snorted. "You must think I'm some kind of weirdo perv." She made a motion to cross her heart, "I swear I don't have any step siblings or incest fetish. It was just some weird feeling I had. I mean, who doesn't get all puddly for Austin Moon; even I'm not immune."

"He loves you," Ally blurted, knowing full well it was a stupid thing to say. Anyone with eyes could see the enormous flame Austin carried for the blond cheerleader.

Cassidy looked less than surprised by the revelation. "That's because I don't bore him."

"Bore him?"

Cassidy's bright eyes dimmed for a just a moment. "Something an old girlfriend told me once. I've..." Cassidy swallowed. "I've been with a lot of girls but she was the only one...the only one I ever felt anything for." She chuckled. "Wouldn't you know that damn brother of yours had to steal her away from me. Then after less than a week he dumped her because and I quote 'she bored him'."

How cruel and cold and so utterly like Austin. "Sorry, I know how he can be." She did, better than anyone. Ally grasped the door handle, hesitating for a moment. She leaned over and impulsively kissed the blond girl's cheek.

Cassidy smiled, touching the spot Ally had kissed. "Little Ally, you are just the sweetest thing." Cassidy returned the kiss brushing her lips against Ally's cheek.

* * *

**A/N: I know you all want to watch Elliot BURNS and you want Austin to find out what he did to Ally. That don't come just yet ok? Another thing, I want to ask you guys, what do you think Austin should do once he knows? And, what do you think is the worst Elliot can do to Austin if he stands up for Ally? I wanna know your responses, please comment below!**

**-A.A.A**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I practically, I totally forgot to update, so sorry. I was absorbed with AHS and SOA so bad I barely had sleep. Anyway, I already wrote chapter 9, I'll wrote that one for the upcoming weeks but if you want it for this week I'll need you comment! At least 30 reviews and I'll know if you are liking it. Anyways now I hope you enjoy this.**

**ENJOY PLEASE.**

**-A.A.A**

* * *

**A** hiccup interrupted the kiss.

"There's nothing to be afraid of little Ally."

Again, Ally felt like a child. She was too close to her lips.

"I have a cure for hiccups; it's an absolute miracle." Cassidy slowly opened the last few buttons of Ally's top, exposing the pale skin of her belly.

Cassidy kissed the bared navel, pushing her wet tongue into the shallow divot.

Ally sucked in a savage breath and held it as Cassidy slathered her belly with sloppy kisses.

"I guess it worked, huh?" Cassidy asked, grinning up lasciviously.

"You look a bit flustered," Tara commented, as Ally stumbled through the front door. "Was Austin washing his car without a shirt again?"

"Don't start in on Austin. You promised you wouldn't." Trish's full cheeks drooped in a frown. Ordinarily it was Ally who would discourage Tara's comments but the last moment in Cassidy's car had left her mind a bit numb. "Pizza is on the counter, soda is in the fridge," Trish said, leaning against the left arm of the sofa.

Judging by how surprised she was by Tara's presence (The night was planned just for Ally and Trish) she acted like a zombie. Ally staggered to the kitchen. _It was nothing. That meant nothing_. The thought played over and over like a malfunctioning record. She plated a fat slice of triple cheese pizza and a garlic breadstick, then grabbed a can of soda from the fridge.

She sat on the middle cushion of the overstuffed sofa, flanked by her two friends. Tara, to her right, was the baby of the group (although 'barely legal' was the term the teeny tiny girl preferred), while Trish, to the left, was like the plump older sister with crazy curly black hair.

"Good?" Tara asked, as Ally took a huge first bite of pizza. Ally nodded. A string of cheese dangled to her chin.

They watched television for over an hour, screaming the correct answers at the dimwitted contestants of a new primetime game show. One contestant, a flat-topped lug in a Michigan State sweatshirt, was particularly clueless. "I don't believe it!" Tara laughed. "He doesn't know what language they speak in New Zealand. _New Zealish_?!" Ally and Trish both giggled.

"Don't make fun," Trish said, "the poor guy is hopeless."

"Could you imagine if Austin was on this show?" Tara asked. "The guy who cheated his way to a D average. His test scores are still legendary at Curtis High."

Ally stretched her legs, slamming her heels against the coffee table. "Austin isn't dumb." His poor grades were the result of a lack of focus, not a lack of intelligence. At least that's what she always believed.

"You're right. If grades are any indication he's borderline retarded. D, F, D, F, his report cards read like some kind of binary code for morons." Tara giggled at her own words while Trish scowled disapprovingly.

Ally's blood roiled. Unable to handle Tara's laughter, she hopped off the couch. "Stop it! He's not stupid!" _He's cold and conceited, disingenuous and manipulative but he isn't stupid_. "He's my brother, and I love him."

"Ally, I didn't mean..." Tara's apology petered out. Her eyes went wide. Austin stood in the kitchen entryway, nibbling a garlic breadstick.

He winked at Ally, quickening her heartbeat. He took another bite of pizza and savagely chewed. "How's it going, Trish?" The plump girl simply blushed and waved. "Hey, Tara. Are you eighteen yet?" It was the same half-serious greeting he had given Tara since she was a flat-chested preteen. This time she could answer yes. Her eighteenth birthday was last week. "I hope Ally got you a nice present."

The blond pixie squirmed on the sofa cushion. Whether she thought him stupid or not, Tara desired Austin Moon as much as any other woman. "She did, but it wasn't what I really wanted." She had asked Ally for a night with Austin but had to settle for the charcoal hoodie she wore.

"Well, maybe next year." Austin smirked at the girls one last time before ducking into the kitchen.

When he was out of earshot Tara released an exaggerated moan. "How can you stand it?" she asked. "Having someone so perfect around the house would drive me totally insane."

He put her through a weekend of Hell, capping it off by abandoning her at school, now he waltzes in acting all flirty and charming as if nothing was amiss. If that didn't drive Ally insane nothing would. "Austin's not so great. Everyone thinks he is, but he's not."

"Do you have freckles on your brain, or something?" Tara asked. She wiggled out of the charcoal gray hoodie and smoothed the sweaty t-shirt over her modest chest. "He's hot and talented and one of these days he's going to be rich."

"That doesn't make him a good person."

"You don't have to be a good person when you look like him," Tara said.

"So Austin gets a free pass because he's nice to look at?" Sometimes her friends seemed every bit as shallow as her stepbrother.

"It's nice to do a lot more than _look_ at him," Trish grinned before adding, "according to Tara." A savage red flush appeared on Tara's cheeks. That didn't stop Trish. "Go on, girl. You might as well tell Ally your hot little story." Tara remained silent, prompting Trish to grab a sofa pillow and smack the girl's chest. "Don't get all shy. She's going to find out, eventually." Trish smirked. "At first she wouldn't shut up about it."

Tara cleared her throat. She gripped her short hair in her fists and tugged. It was a nervous habit she had exhibited since highschool "I'm sorry, Ally. I'm so sorry." Ally was intrigued. What _had_ Tara done? "I needed to use your computer to burn a CD," Tara mumbled, "you weren't home so Austin let me in." She looked like she could either burst out laughing or break down crying at any moment. "We...we did some things."

Did some things? "Tara, you didn't!?" Her friend went a shade redder, revealing that she had. "Tell me you didn't do it in my room." The thought of it was disgusting.

"No, not in your bed-I mean we started there but we finished in his room."

"Yeah and then you did it in the hallway, the shower and the kitchen." Trish laughed so hard that snot dribbled out of her little, pug nose.

"I've been throwing myself at Austin for years, with nothing to show. He finally noticed me."

It was wrong. He hated it but was powerless to change. The whole school, heck the entire state was in love with Austin Moon. Men idolized him, women worshipped him. Yet, the only girl he wanted, he couldn't have.

Austin grabbed a slice of cold pizza from the refrigerator._ Yuck, cheese._ What do those girls have against meat? Austin snickered as he chewed. Tara seemed to like sausage just fine. She practically begged for it by the end of their three hour marathon fuck.

He wondered if the girls were spending the night. Probably not, he reasoned; it was Monday. Too bad, Tara would surely have been willing for a repeat of their previous liaison.

Tara looked halfway good. The tiny blond had finally begun maturing. While still as flat-chested as a tackling dummy, her butt had grown enticingly round. Austin opened the refrigerator, passing over the remains of last weekend's twelve-pack in favor of a diet cola. There were few liquids Austin found more repulsive than diet cola but he figured he'd drank enough beer at O'Malley's Pub.

His stomach grumbled, demanding real food not girly fodder. Austin hunted through the fridge and the pantry in vain. His idiot father hadn't been to the grocery store in ages.

There was a time when he couldn't step through the front door without being welcomed by the scent of something sweet or savory warming in the oven. Meat loafs, spaghetti red, pan fried chicken, while no one would confuse the meals for gourmet cuisine, dinners were delicious just the same. Penny was a tremendous cook. She was tremendous at a lot of things.

He remembered how she always told him how great he was, not just at sports, at everything. Even when he brought home less than stellar report cards, she never failed to make him feel special. She never missed his games, not even once. She was always in the bleachers, oftentimes with Ally nestled beside her.

He missed Penny more than he ever admitted. She was the one person who never judged, never even raised her voice.

_Poor Penny_. Apparently, she had been the glue. The glue that Moons lacked now. When she died the whole family fell to pieces. Dad adopted Ally to become his legal tutor but she was a ball of nerves without her mother. Morphing from a bubbly ray of sunshine to an introverted bookworm. He and Dad were drifted apart, much worse than at first.

Losing any respect for his father a long time ago, Austin was resigned to the fact that their relationship was unsalvageable. Now his relationship with his Ally was forever altered. She defended him in front of her friends. She had even said she loved him but loving him wasn't the same as forgiving him. He was like her brother, after all. She had to love him.

Austin found a loaf of stale white bread in the pantry. He squeezed the bag of bread; the crust was rock hard. Good enough for sandwiches, assuming the expired lunchmeat in the deli drawer hadn't evolved an intelligence.

"Put that bread away. It's disgusting." Ally padded into the kitchen on bare feet. She wrenched the bread from his hand and tossed it in the garbage. _So it's not springtime fresh. Would you prefer me to starve_? "There's plenty of food in the pantry." She wouldn't look at him but at least they were talking. At least he had that.

She opened the pantry and dug through the shelves, removing a box of angel hair pasta and a can of garlic-basil tomato sauce. "See, food." She placed the items on the counter.

"Dry pasta and canned tomatoes aren't food. They're ingredients."

She rolled her pretty brown eyes. "The spaghetti will be ready in half an hour." Ally crouched under the counter and pulled a saucepan from the cupboard. She filled it with cold water and balanced it on the electric range. Scavenging a yellow onion, she set to work peeling and chopping.

"I'm glad you're not mad."

Ally turned around, gripping the hilt of the gleaming chef's knife. "I am insanely mad." She held the blade out. "I would like nothing better than to carve the word pig on your chest." Austin breathed a sigh of relief, glad that she hadn't threatened castration. Her little nose scrunched tight as she turned back to the onion. She grunted with each slice through the pungent bulb. A pathetic whimper escaped her mouth.

The last thing he needed was to see her to cry. "You would feel better if you forgave me."

"Stop it! Stop it!" She plunged the point of the knife into the wooden cutting board. "You abandoned me, miles from home. _D_o you have any idea what almost happened?"

She was being ridiculous. As long as her last name was Moon life at Miami would be a breeze. "I said I was sorry."

"No you didn't!" Her voice was shrill. Fortunately, her friends didn't check on the commotion; Tara and Trish were well acclimated to Moon family spats. "You never apologized, not once." He started to protest but her voice cut his down. "You made an excuse about being drunk... and you...and you called me a slut." Despite her efforts to hide them, the tears came.

"_I_ am sorry, Ally. I never meant to do something so...so..." Wrong? When he touched her velvety skin it felt anything but wrong. Nasty? No, there wasn't a single thing about the adorable chesnut that could be considered nasty. Confusing? Austin bridged the distance between them. She turned her head and looked up at him. Her eyes were red and wet. "Don't cry," he said.

She used the back of her wrist to mop the tears from her pink cheek. "It's from the onion, stupid."

Austin touched her shoulder. She winced and smacked the side of her hand against his forearm, connecting with the deep gash received in Saturday's game. A searing pain climbed his arm. A dark red splotch formed on the cloth bandage as blood wept through the stitches.

The pain was enormous, shooting up his arm like hot needles. Ally muttered apologies as Austin swallowed back every expletive he could think of.

He wondered why she had struck him? Was it because he touched her shoulder? Was she that afraid of him? Catching him completely off guard, she took his long arm in her tiny hands. She studied him with gloriously brown eyes before pressing her lips to his bare arm, kissing the bruised skin beside the bandage.

The pain melted to a tingle. "Your mom used to do that," he said.

"I remember. Always after baseball with dad, both of you ended all bruised." She smiled. It was an amazing, dimpled smile, so familiar. Austin stepped closer, cupping her blushed cheeks with his hands. The innocent smile she wore disappeared. In it's place was an entirely different kind of look. The tingle moved from his arm to his crotch. He gritted his teeth as he tried to will the erection away. Useless. The proximity to her supple curves urged Austin's body to react the way any man's would. _I_t would be so easy, he realized. One little kiss on the mouth and he could repeat their encounter in the tunnel. She was more than willing to fulfill his basest desires. The realization startled him. _W_as that what he wante_d?_

Unsure of what he wanted, unsure of what he was even doing, Austin slipped a hand to Ally's back and pulled her closer. Her breath drifted through his shirt. It was so warm. She was so warm. _**One kiss and she's yours. One kiss and she's yours. One kiss**_... His eyes closed the moment their lips touched. His heart slammed inside his chest. This is insane. You're Austin Moon. You could have any woman you want. His hands slid up her back, massaging her tense muscles. -_Stop it! Stop touching her! You don't deserve her_- He ignored the shrill voice of reason and let his hands wander to her front side. He cupped her plump, firm breasts. They were small but were perfect for her petite body. Perfect for Austin too; they seemed to have been molded to fit his palms.

Their lips smacked as she pulled away. "Austin, we can't." She was absolutely right but he kept his eyes closed and his lips puckered just in case she changed her mind. He kissed her fingers as they touched his mouth. "It's too dangerous." It was beyond dangerous. Two lives were on the verge of implosion.

* * *

If you liked, Review below!

-A.A.A


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **I have been in fanfiction for YEARS, YEARS. I have published fics (different pseudonym) for another fandom in another language because I'm bilingual and I NEVER received, or EVER gave an offensive comment. Someone who obviously stayed anonymous (Guest) replied me "update bitch"

I don't know you, I don't know if you think is funny or brave of you but for me that's offensive and rude. I hope _you_ read this because I'm not going to tolerate ANYBODY commenting like you did. Even if you stay in the shadows.

NOW, I obviously I erased that guest review but I have decided that from this chapter and on, **_ANY GUEST or ANONYMOUS review I'm going to delete it._** I'm sorry I know some of you readers don't have accounts and I know that not every anon comment is offensive. So please **_DON'T LEAVE ONE WITHOUT A SENDER._** **_The ones with nicknames don't count as anon (those ones will_ stay)** but I'll encourage you to go and sign up a fanfiction account. You can add to favorites this story or another if you want, plus you'll have an e-mail alerting you for every update I make. Isn't it cool?

Sorry if this is a disadvantage for some of you, because I'll obviously continuing asking for a number of reviews to update. And sorry if you think I'm being drastic or rude, I'm usually very polite.

_Another thing I want to tell you,_ this one is about the fic: I'm going to divide the story in two parts so when this fic be over I'll start writing the second part. The second part is going to be placed in the future. (Two or three years after the first part)

**NOW PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

**T**he girls lounged for a little while, watching the first few minutes of the Monday night news. Onscreen, the silver haired anchorman teased a story about a major drug bust before jumping to commercial.

The screen disappeared with an abrupt flash.

Trish had commandeered the remote. "What's going on with you?" she asked. Ally failed to immediately answer. "Don't try lying. I know there's something going on. The way Austin looked at you was so...weird."

"He just-he knows how to get under my skin sometimes." _And under my clothes_.

"It's more than that." Ally and her plump, latina best friend were so much alike at least mentally; trying to hide her troubles was foolish. "When I told you about Austin having sex with Tara you looked like you did when your hamster died."

"That bothers you?" Tara asked innocently with her head tilted.

_"H_e's my stepbrother and you are one of my friend. Picturing the two of you together is more than a little _weird_." Ally pictured them anyway. The sofa felt sweaty beneath her thighs.

Ally couldn't resist but ask "_What was it like_?" The queer look with which Tara responded made Ally's cheeks burn. "Was he gentle or rough?"

Tara's own cheeks went red. "Both," she confessed. "He was so big down there. Not huge, like dirty magazine huge or anything, but big enough." She giggled like a little girl. "It was so good, Ally. So good I can't describe it. I would do anything to be with him again."

Trish gave a little giggle; nevertheless, giving such detail was decidedly in character for the girl. "God, you're starting to sound like porn," Trish said.

Ally agreed adding a nervous laugh.

"Oh come on! I saw you." The words stopped Ally's heart. Why had she been so careless. Kissing Austin was bad enough but doing it in the kitchen while her best friends were in the very next room was insane. "Who was she?"

_She_? Trish and Tara had seen her with Cassidy and not Austin. _Is that better or worse_?

"She was looking at you with love in the eyes. And, the thing she did with your... belly. Disconcerting." Ally remained silent to Trish's words.

"Do you love her or something?" Tara said sounding more confused than concerned. "Are you a lesbian?"

"No," Ally said. "God no. I like guys, girls! She's just a friend."

"A friend? Is that what you and Tara do when I'm not around." Ally grabbed a pillow and smacked Trish's plump chest. Tara picked her own and smacked Trish in the head. "THIS IS WAR!" The latina cried. That Trish could still tease was a good sign. Her friends would not pry further.

TV night was resumed long enough to finish the news, then it was girl's time to retire. For Trish, working at her mother's bakery had transformed her from a notoriously late riser. As she was fond of saying, "blueberry muffins won't bake themselves." Tara had a History test next day.

With her friends gone, all that remained was the cleanup. Ally quietly climbed the stairs. She padded to Austin's bedroom, her bare feet leaving small prints in the creamy shag carpet. She tapped on the door and waited. She heard him move around, shifting papers. The door unlocked with a _click clack_.

He smirked when he saw her. "Couldn't keep away?" He was tall and handsome and so hard to ignore, somehow she did, stepping inside without a word. The dinner plate, encrusted with dried pasta sauce, teetered on the edge of the computer desk; the dirty fork rested on the mouse pad. _This is all I came for_, she told herself, _just the dishes_. She pitched an empty soda can in the waste basket.

"You don't need to clean up for me, Mom." She hated it when he talked to her in his arrogant quarterback voice.

"I hope the spaghetti wasn't too awful." She tapped the fork against the plate, freeing red flakes of dried tomato sauce.

He quickly responded. "Actually, it was great. You're great-a great cook, I mean." The flattery was unwarranted; her cooking skills were extremely limited. Still, it was an uncharacteristically sweet thing for him to say.

Sitting at the desk, Austin thumbed through a stack of crumpled papers. He squinted at the flat panel computer screen and tapped the backspace key several times. Ally sat the plate on the bed and leaned over his shoulder.

"What are these?" she asked, taking one of the papers.

"Notes." He answered as if she'd just asked the stupidest question in the world. She squinted at the paper and saw that the notes were in his own handwriting. _Austin took notes in class? He never takes notes_. "What is this word?" he asked, handing her a second page, "I smudged it with my pen."

The marks looked more like cat scratches than letters but she recognized the word. "Emancipation. You spelled it wrong, though. There should only be one M."

"Oh." Austin reclaimed the page and resumed typing. "I guess spell check was invented for dummies like me."

"You're not dumb." While handing the paper back she touched his arm, causing them both to flinch. His skin was almost amber. She had forgotten how bruised Saturday's game had left him. "Let me get you your Tylenol."

"No! I...I don't need that shit."

"How about an ice pack?"

He tilted his head back to answer, his nose grazing her neck. "No, I think I'll soak in the hot tub for a while." Being so close to his body was almost intoxicating. Ally remembered what had happened the last time she'd been intoxicated. Gathering the plate, she started for the door. "I'll still be out there after Dad goes to sleep."

She wondered if that was an invitation.

* * *

Austin popped the top on another beer. The aluminum can opened with a foamy hiss. He loved the sound; it almost drowned the ranting of his pathetic father. They had had another shouting match about commitment and responsibility, the type of nonsense a perpetually absent father had no business lecturing about. Fortunately, Ally had not ratted him out for abandoning her at school, shaving at least forty-five minutes off the lecture.

He counted the empty beer cans pitched over the side of the hot tub: two. _How many did I have at O'Malley's_? He wasn't sure but it was more than two.

While the alcohol numbed his brain, the warm, churning water of the hot tub did the same for his tender body. He had planned on setting the collegiate passing record the previous Saturday in front of a cable television audience. Unfortunately, his offensive line decided to take the afternoon off. The result was a sixty minute thrashing at the hands of the Northern Tech defense, battering Austin's body as well as his reputation.

The school's three year undefeated streak came to an inglorious halt and Austin's professional aspirations received a serious setback. The pro scouts would back off for a while, at least until after the next game when he was sure to set the passing record.

Austin reached for the hot tub remote and lowered the intensity of the jets. From his vantage point he had a perfect view of Ally's bedroom. The blinds were drawn, a yellow light filtering through the slits. The light flickered once, then disappeared.

She's not coming, he realized. He felt stupid for thinking she would. She was Ally, his stepsister; a wink and a smile wouldn't bend her to his will. Waiting any longer was pointless. He slapped the surface of the water, sending a wave to the red brick patio.

Rising from the hot tub, the pain returned to every joint in his body. Each movement was a jolt, earning a string of whispered curses that almost caused him to miss the _whoosh_ of the sliding glass patio door as it opened.

She had dressed in a shimmering, emerald bathing suit, a formfitting Lycra one piece cut enticingly low, offering a hint of pale cleavage; a snow white bath towel wrapped her waist.

A tug on the fluffy towel sent it plunging to her ankles, revealing the span of her legs. She stood only a few inches taller than five feet, such a small girl for such long, perfect legs.

She was graceful in her shyness. Each timid movement created a series of hypnotic motions amongst her pretty curves. When she noticed him wet and dripping on the patio she stopped and nibbled her bottom lip. "You're going in." She hadn't phrased it as a question, just a statement of fact.

"No," he assured her, "I'm not going anywhere." The pain temporarily left his body, allowing him to leap over the side of the hot tub. He slipped and slid and splashed in the water. Finally gaining his bearings, he settled into a molded fiberglass seat.

Ally was more graceful. She climbed in slowly, slipping waist deep into the tepid water. Submerging, her magnificent body disappeared a curve at a time until only the crown of her head remained above the churning water.

As she rose, rivulets of moisture raced down her body. She looked like a goddess, an Aphrodite. Taking the seat directly across from Austin, she leaned against the padded headrest. She closed her eyes and sighed as the churning water went to work teasing her muscles.

He propelled himself across the hot tub, taking the seat next to her. She opened her eyes and smiled. Wasting no time, Austin kissed the tip of her chin. "You shouldn't," she squeaked. Her attention was locked on the dark window directly below her own, their father's window.

"But you knew I would." He kissed her soft, burning cheek. "That's why you came." She sighed softly, then pushed at his chest to slip away. There was nowhere to go in the eight person hot tub so she waded an abbreviated circuit and returned to him. Catching her around the waist, his long arms wrapped her like a python.

She wriggled in a token effort to escape before taking a seat on his lap. He was stone hard and she undoubtedly felt grinding against her pretty little bottom through the swimsuits. Ally rested her head against his naked chest and sighed. She kissed his moist skin, delivering loving pecks, over and over and over.

"This is wrong," she whispered. He silently disagreed.

"Why are we doing it; why does it feel so good?"

He couldn't answer. Despite being with many, many women, the sensations he experienced with his stepsister on his lap were completely alien.

She looked up at him, her big-brown-doll eyes glowing with fear and lust. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her as close as possible. Groaning deep in his throat, he rubbed his stiff penis against her mound. She made an adorable noise, like a mewling kitten.

This time it was Austin who watched their father's dark window. He smirked. _Look at your little Sunshine now. Look how bad she wants it. She's no better than any other slut I've fucked_. But somewhere inside (deep down inside, past the cold and cocky shell that had insulated him for so many years) he knew she _was **better**._ Earlier that evening when she had told her friends she loved him, she had meant it. True, she was speaking only of the kind love a sister feels for a brother but it was more than Austin had gotten from any other woman. He had been wanted, desired, even craved. Never loved.

Her lips tickled as they crept up his neck. She paused at his mouth, her tongue brushing past his lips. He pulled away momentarily, unable to believe she'd been so bold. "I'm sorry," she apologized. As she started to wriggle away, he gripped the soft cheeks of her butt, blocking the retreat. Kissing her long and deep, his tongue delved into her mouth.

The wonderful friction from his erect penis rubbing the mound of her pussy would have been sufficient to bring him off, but he wanted more. He wanted everything.

He tugged the Lycra suit away from her crotch. Beneath, the fine hairs were soft and soggy. His finger parted her nether lips, eliciting a sharp gasp. He gently probed, exploring places in her sex while his tongue explored places in her mouth.

He was careful with his finger, sensitive not only to her comfort but to the preservation of the thin membrane of her purity. There was little doubt her virginity would be torn by night's end but not by his finger. After several minutes of stimulation Ally pulled free from his mouth and cringed. She huffed and she hissed and she clamped her shapely thighs around his left wrist. Her little body bucked as she rode out what had to have been the greatest orgasm of her life.

Once the gyrations in her hips ceased Ally rested her head on his shoulder. Her warm breath tickled his neck; her wet hair draped his chest. "That was-" She was out of breath. "That was-"

"I know." He stroked her back and kissed the top of her pretty head. His left hand was still in the warm, fleshy vise formed by her clenched thighs. "Coach will be pretty pissed if I don't get my throwing arm back." She sighed and reluctantly parted her legs.

She giggled, much like the girl she was. She looked at the and the arm that had brought her so much pleasure and frowned. "You got your stitches wet." Austin didn't care, as long as he got her pussy wet and ready.

A lamp illuminated the darkness behind their father's curtains. Ally fidgeted when she saw it. "Relax, he's just using the bathroom." He kissed her neck. "You know how iffy the old dinosaur's prostate is."

"Quit, Austin. He'll see."

Austin couldn't quit. The water had turned Ally's brilliant emerald swimsuit a dark shade of olive. The thin layer of wet Lycra failed to hide the erect morsels atop the impressive mounds of her breasts.

Taking the left nipple between his lips, he sucked through the wet fabric. She gasped and pushed him away. "Stop it! I don't want him to see us."

Austin wasn't sure he could say the same. He wanted to humiliate his father; he wanted to take everything Mike Moon held dear and there was nothing on earth more dear to Old Mike than his little Sunshine. His little Sunshine falling for the badass unruly of her stepbrother. Classic.

He kissed her tiny shoulder, her arm, her wrist, tasting skin and salt and water, blind to everything except lust and revenge. He wanted to make life miserable for his father, but this? Pushing the apprehension aside, he decided his conscience wouldn't rule, not when he was so close to having her.

She worked free from his grip. "Stop it! I'm not like those whores you date!"

"Oh, yes you _are_." He wrapped his arms around her waist and spun, pinning her against the wall of the hot tub. She gasped as their wet bodies smacked together. A wave of warm water splashed over the walls, splattering the patio beneath. The chill of night assaulted the half of Austin's body above water, raising goose bumps on his chest.

The cool air effected Ally, as well. Her nipples poked his chest, drawing lazy lines against his wet skin as she breathed.

Reaching between her legs, Austin hunted for the warmth he needed to reclaim. She clenched her thighs, denying access she had freely given moments before. Undeterred, Austin lowered his wet trunks. Beneath the water his dick was steel as it rubbed the tight crevice formed by her clenched thighs.

Ally's eyes widened as she realized what part of his anatomy had touched her.

She was his. Even through the haze of the alcohol he knew it was true. Propriety dictated that she put up a struggle but the lust, the surrender, they were written in her pretty eyes.

He was stunned when she shoved hard against his chest and slapped his cheek with a wet smack. It was the second time she'd struck him in three days. The blow cut through the haze. "What the Hell is wrong with you?!" he asked.

"NO! What the Hell is wrong with you?!" she responded.

Showing her back to him, Ally attempted to retreat from the hot tub. Austin gripped her arm near the elbow and dragged her back in the water. "Fucking tease! You were crawling all over me. You can't turn into some Goddamned prude just 'cause you think Mike is watching!" She demanded he let her go. His grip was light and her skin wet; she had no difficulty slipping free.

As she scurried away, his attention was locked on the seat of her swimsuit and the way her pert little butt stretched the emerald fabric. A part of him was relieved that the encounter had progressed no farther. Another part had an entirely different reaction. _You're giving __**that**__ up_?

Dripping and alone, Austin used the hot tub's remote to still the maelstrom of bubbles. On his way in he gathered the white towel from the patio. It was the towel from her bath, damp and cold. He put it to his nose and filled his lungs with the scent of soap, shampoo, and woman. He decided to deliver it to her. Maybe he would even apologize. Maybe.

He didn't knock. That's probably why he found her with the wet suit halfway down her thighs. Austin stared for a moment. He had seen naked girls before, dozens upon dozens, but none had ever looked like Ally. She was a vision of purity, from the swollen pink nipples that capped her little freckled breasts to the warmth between her legs.

He wanted her. He wanted everything she represented: the sweetness, the goodness. Being too aggressive wouldn't work; he found that out in the hot tub. Fortunately, when it came to seducing women, Austin Moon had a surplus of weapons.

Flipping the towel to her, Austin turned his head, giving Ally a moment to cover her beautiful body. When he looked back she was still naked, the towel crumpled at her toes. Did his shy kid stepsister actually want him to look? Her face was an unreadable mask.

Austin's pulse quickened. Each heartbeat resounded in his chest, a muffled _thump-thump_ that rattled his core.

For the first time he noticed the crimson marks that marred the delicate skin of her shoulder, bruises in the shape of a large, clumsy hand. Apparently, he'd been too rough with her. He felt like such an ass. She wilted a bit when he first approached, but did not attempt to block his touch. Far from it, she hissed as his fingers contacted the sore, swollen skin of her shoulder.

"Make it better," she begged. A single manicured fingernail roamed his chest, raising goosebumps as it traced tiny circles around his nipple. Austin swallowed hard before gently kissing her bruised shoulder. Ally released a long, sensuous breath.

He touched her chest, manipulating the delicate flesh. She was so soft, so amazingly soft. "We don't have to." He had spoken the same words to every female he'd ever claimed; he had never meant it before.

"I want to," she said, kissing him. "I've wanted to forever." She timidly glanced at her bed. It looked warm and inviting. As odd as it sounds, Austin Moon had made love in very few beds. He never brought dates home with Dad and Ally around and the opportunity to be with a woman at her own home or dorm was a rare luxury.

Sweet little Ally's first time, it was such a special occasion. He felt like carrying her, but knew his rubbery legs would never cooperate. Instead he took her by the hand, threading their fingers together.

The comforter was a splash of springtime color: daisy white, grassy green, soon to be spotted by cherry red. The very thought of taking her right there, on her own bed, made his pulse race and his wobbly legs even wobblier. Right away, Ally demonstrated her inexperience. She had no idea what she was supposed to do; laying on the bed, she stretched her arms and legs out wide, looking more like a child trying to make a snow angel than a woman about to make love. The innocence was endearing.

He sat on the end of the bed and took one of her tiny feet in his hands. She arched her back as he massaged from heel to ball, and cooed when he kissed the pad of her big toe. "Touch yourself," he said, slowly lowering her foot.

Ally's fingers trembled as she reached between her legs. Parting the tight outer lips, she revealed the glistening pink folds within. Her mouth opened in a silent _oh_ with the first bit of contact. There was a time when he had considered Ally the least sexual person on earth. No longer, with her pale, perfect body laid bare before him and the scent of female arousal a lingering perfume, she seemed the very definition of sex. Best of all, she was willing to do whatever he asked. The prospects were absolutely mind boggling.

Rubbing her forefinger along her wet, pink slit, she sought the emerging nub of her clitoris. Relieving her own fingers, Austin reached to touch the tiny nub. She _oohed_ at the contact. For a moment her pale skin blushed hot pink, the same shade as the petals of her beautiful pussy.

Despite a wealth of sexual experiences, foreplay was not an art Austin had perfected. Other than a few clumsy attempts at cunnilingus, foreplay had consisted of the girl sucking his dick to rigidity. Despite the lack of experience he seemed to be doing okay. If the high-pitched moans that escaped her mouth were any indication he was doing more than okay. Arching her back, Ally lifted her butt from the bedspread. He seized her pale butt cheeks and leaned close, touching his tongue to her hot pink folds.

He lapped hungrily, salivating as her flavor flooded his mouth. Propping her legs over his shoulders, he ground his nose against her, breathing in Ally's spicy essence. His hands, not to be outdone, explored the peaks and valleys of her snow white curves, paying extra-close attention to her soft, swollen breasts.

She was so wonderful. The taste, smell and delicateness of her curvy little body gave pause to wonder why he had waited so long to have her. Sweetly, sensually, she groaned his name as his tongue delved deeper, becoming as much a part of her body as his own. Ally's butt clenched tight and the muscles in her thighs contracted. Her legs fell from his shoulders; her feet scrunched, the toes digging into the colorful bedspread.

Her pussy fluttered around his feasting tongue, desperately attempting to milk the slippery invader. As Austin pulled back, a squirt of warm moisture doused his nose. The liquid dripped to his mouth and chin. Some of it dribbled between his lips. The taste was unmistakably Ally, like the juices he had lapped from her pussy but more concentrated.

While she slowly descended from her sexual peak, he delivered slight kisses to the soft skin of her inner thigh. A casual brush of his steel-hard penis against her flexing calf was the recipe for eruption. Thick, warm globs of cum spurted into already soggy swim trunks. The orgasm hijacked his body. From the tips of his toes to the muscles behind his eyebrows, he felt the effects everywhere.

She spread her thighs wider, inviting an encore. "That was... That was..." Ally's voice failed her.

It was amazing; the semen clinging to the inside of his swimming trunks attested to that. With a final kiss to the soggy, pink flesh, he abandoned Ally's pussy and crawled forward to lie beside her. She was so much smaller than he was; the tips of her toes reached little down his knees.

"Sunshine, are you ready?" He had little success tempering the enthusiasm in his voice. He repeated himself when she did not immediately answer.

"No," her bottom lip quivered, "but I want to, so bad." He placed a hand on her abdomen; the muscles there tightened and her arms flinched. If they were to find any enjoyment from sex she would need to relax.

He kissed her ear and shushed away her doubts. "You'll be fine. I would never hurt you." Her body stopped trembling; she seemed to believe him. Tilting her face towards him, she smiled and delivered a sugary sweet kiss to his lips.

He could do nothing to quell his own doubts, brought about by less-than-honorable intentions. Sex with Ally would be the ultimate revenge on his father. Of course, Old Mike would never find out (not from Austin) but the fact would be a particularly sharp dagger he could silently bury in his father's back every time they argued.

Was revenge on his father the only reason? As he caressed the expanse of snowy skin the answer came easy. He needed her, needed to be loved if only for one night. The next morning what was left of their twisted relationship would surely crumble into dust. For a moment Austin hesitated.

A small hand snaked through the baggy leg of his swim trunks, wrapping around his semi-rigid penis. His doubts died then and there. _She wants it_, he realized, _and if she wants it, I want it_.

Grasping his hard dick, she made a clumsy attempt to bring him off. He removed her hand from his penis. It was impossible to fully appreciate the ministrations of her warm hand while wearing cold, soggy shorts; taking a moment, he undressed before inviting her hand to return. She resumed her quick strokes.

As his dick warmed a second orgasm approach. As much as he wanted to bathe Ally's fingers with cum, his plans for her were more ambitious. "It's time," he said. Ally relinquished her grip.

Austin took his place, kneeling between her legs. After she nodded consent he placed the head of his penis against her unyielding entrance.

He had lied when he promised to never hurt her. She was a virgin; the first time would hurt a great deal. Austin paused, giving her every outlet for retreat. "I can take it," she murmured. "I'm a tough girl." She had guessed the reason for his hesitation. No surprise there, Ally knew him better than anyone.

She grunted when he pushed in the first fraction of an inch. After her body adjusted itself to the strange new visitor, he pushed forward a little bit more. Ally forced a few cusswords through gritted teeth as her insides stretched to accommodate Austin's shaft. He was prepared to back off when, again, Ally read his mind. "Don't." Grabbing his butt, she held him in place for emphasis. "It's starting to feel good."

_It won't feel good when it rips through your cherry_, Austin wanted to say, _it will feel like I'm tearing you apart_. He bit his tongue and sank another fraction of an inch. Both exhaled when he pressed against the barrier.

With one good, firm thrust her virginity was gone. She could have other sex partners but none would ever claim her cherry, not boyfriends, not a husbands, not anyone. The fleshy barrier proved to be no barrier at all as his dick slid as far inside as possible.

Tears filled Ally's eyes as the limits of her toughness were severely tested. A bead of snot dribbled from her nose. Austin collected it with the back of his wrist before smearing it off on the comforter. She hissed, no doubt fighting the urge to break down. To her credit she didn't weep. In fact, her face was devoid of any sour emotion.

They stayed perfectly still for a good long while. Austin was terrified to move, terrified he would hurt her again. He hoped the pain in her loins would stop but for all he knew she might take days to heal. Despite a wealth of sexual experience, he knew very little about the inner workings of the female body.

"Feel better?" She nodded but he didn't believe her. As a test he delicately moved his hips. Her mouth opened wide and she bucked her hips a little in return. That convinced him. The pain was gone, or at least was not so great as to deny pleasure.

He moved his hips again, gingerly extracting his penis from her tight tunnel, then just as slowly reinserting. She liked it, a lot. Her legs wrapped the back of his thighs while her long fingernails caressed his chest. Austin stilled, taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of her naked breasts against his chest and the wet warmth of their union.

Ally pushed against him, her body language begging him to continue. Any inexperience on her own part was remedied by the fact that she was an eager student, eager to learn and eager to please. Quickening the pace, he buried his penis deeper. Ally squeaked as their most private areas mashed together.

Gazing lovingly at her body, Austin was almost hypnotized by the jiggling of her breasts. He wanted to pause a moment to nurse at the swollen nipples but was unwilling to disrupt the harmony of their movements.

She craned her neck upwards, stretching to kiss him. Their lips met for only a moment before she threw her head back, sinking violently into the feather pillow. Her body writhed beneath his. Twisting and arching, stretching and shifting, her perfect little body contorted into dozens of awkward positions, the way his sometimes did when he cramped after a game.

When she finally settled down Austin noticed the light sheen and pinkish hue that covered her skin. The glow of a satisfied woman, he realized. He stilled his hips for just a moment and admired the view. She rested her hands behind her head and closed her eyes contentedly. For a moment he thought she might doze off.

"Should I stop?" he asked.

Her glorious eyes shot open. She brushed the shaggy bangs from his forehead before asking, "are you finished?" He shook his head no. "You can finish. It's alright."

"In you?" She had no idea what he meant. "Should I finish in you; are you safe?"

"N...no. I don't think so." Austin sighed as he resumed his motions. Of course she wasn't on the pill. What need would Daddy's little Sunshine have for birth control?

A few more strokes were all Austin needed. Extracting his dick from her pussy, he delivered jets of semen to the smooth skin of her belly. Some of the gooey, translucent liquid collected in the curls of her pubic mound. She didn't seem to mind. Nothing seemed to bother Ally as she rolled on her side and snuggled against his chest.

He discovered something new about his stepsister; she snored, louder than he would have expected. He chuckled. It was undeniably cute that such a tiny woman could saw such massive logs. Draping an arm over her naked body, he nuzzled her vibrant chestnut hair.

In the serene minutes that followed, Austin no longer cared about lust or revenge or the harsh realities that would arrive the following morning; he only cared about the tiny girl clinging to his side. It felt strange to care so much about someone other than himself.

* * *

**If you liked review below (leave sender or will be erased) Stay safe!**

**-A.A.A**


	10. Chapter 10

**Li**ght from the morning sun preempted Ally's dreams. Blinking awake, she watched dust motes dance before the open blinds; flickering white then gold, they drifted in lazy, crazy patterns.

As she rubbed heavy eyelids with the back of her arm, an enormous object shifted beside her. She froze as a slightly stubbly cheek brushed her shoulder. If Daddy happened along and found a man in her bed (let alone _this_ man) life as she knew it was over. Never again could she be Daddy's infallible little Sunshine.

Fortunately, the clock beside the bed read five-thirty A.M., a bit too early for Daddy to be up and about. Austin rolled onto his back and snorted. Gangly legs kicked at the already disheveled bed covers; he was having some sort of rough and tumble football dream, she supposed. In sleep he smiled so innocently, looking more like a schoolboy than the smirking star quarterback at the center of his own universe.

Warmth climbed Ally's spine as she remembered the ways he had touched her. His voice had been soft, his kisses even softer. They had made such glorious love. Stepsiblings. It was supposed to be wrong, yet it had felt anything but.

She had dreamed about their brief but blissful union, reliving the most remarkable night in her eighteen years of life again and again. She wondered if Austin had similar dreams. If the contented look on his handsome face was any indication, he had. He kicked again; his arms flailed a bit. Using the soft feather pillow to cushion her back, Ally propped against the headboard, content to watch him sleep.

The comforter lowered a bit, revealing his nakedness. With the heat in her loins cooled by the previous night's passion, the light of the morning sun provided a startling epiphany; How he got so thin so fast?

With the impressive list of athletic accomplishments, Austin's shoulder used to remain brawny; But she notice this time they were a little bony. He should take better care of himself. His diet was horrendous; as far as he was concerned, if it wasn't fast and it wasn't junk then it wasn't food. Even worse was the alcohol. College guys and beer were synonymous but Austin took the old cliché to dangerous extremes. Too much alcohol and too much sex, it was a wonder he could function from one day to the next.

She touched his abdomen and traced the six pack that shouldn't have been so visible. Where most of his teammates spent hours conditioning themselves in the gym, Austin drifted from one wild party to the next. Was that even fair?

He was so lost without Mom, Daddy was too. Ally tried her best to fill the void. She cooked; she cleaned; she tried to keep peace between the two most important men in her life. Unfortunately, she wasn't Mom. She lacked Mom's talent to hold everything together.

She cleared the shaggy bangs from his forehead. He snorted and yawned then turned towards her. He tilted his mouth, showing her the same smirk he wore after winning the really big games.

In a way she felt sorry for him. He was so distant from everyone, all alone on planet Quarterback. Sure, he had plenty of admirers but the few real friends he had were the worst of influences. Austin never drank before University; now it seemed he never stopped. The women were just as bad. They were far more interested in being seen with Austin Moon than actually being _with_ him. So many had merely used him for pleasure, popularity or both. _Those sluts aren't good enough for you, Austin. Why can't you figure that out_. The thought that next occurred was an odd one, _maybe no one will ever love you the way I do_.

He could be a real jerk sometimes; refusing to visit the children's hospital with the rest of his team proved that. Some of the things he's said to Daddy (and to her) were vile and horrible, even though he never really meant them. Sometimes finding a shred of decency in her big stepbrother seemed impossible but she knew that deep inside he was still the little boy who watched stoically the loss of another mom. Austin could hide a lot of things behind an arrogant veneer but he couldn't hide _that_.

In one way he and Daddy were exactly alike. Neither had ever recovered from Mom's death. Ally had been so young at the time, remembering her more as the nice lady who lived at the hospital than as her mother. Austin was different. He was old enough to appreciate the loss, old enough to feel every aspect of the pain.

The funeral was the thing Ally most remembered about her mother. The somber but pretty organ music, the rainbow light that filtered in through the stained glass windows of their church, and the sweet smell of white calla lilies had been indelibly burned into her young brain. She remembered that Austin had never cried and Daddy had never stopped.

A hand on her breast brought Ally back to the present. Austin kneaded the pliant flesh, squeezing softly. "Sleep well?" he asked. She brushed the bangs from his forehead and nodded. The hair immediately fell back in place, covering his mossy brown eyes. Another inch or two and his blond locks would touch his shoulders. She wished he would get a haircut, if only to placate Daddy.

Ally yawned. She sat up and stretched, examining the bed. The covers were halfway on the floor. "Sorry," he said. "I don't have much experience sharing beds."

She snickered. "How many girls have you fed that bologna?"

There was that smirk again. She preferred the sweet schoolboy smile but the smirk was undeniably sexy. "The girls I normally sleep with...they're not necessarily the type I want to wake up beside." _Is he trying to say that I am?_

It was all so surreal. Ally wondered if she was still dreaming. His warm, naked body and the crusty stains on the bed sheets were real enough. Morning had indeed come. She had crossed the monumental threshold from girlhood to womanhood. Her friends would have been so envious, not that she would ever tell them.

Ally rose, doing her best to primp the bed with him lying there. Austin cleared his throat and gave her a queer look. Without realizing it, she had passed the night every bit as naked as he. A blush swept across her pale skin. She searched for a robe or a shirt, anything to hide her nakedness.

"Don't cover up. You're too beautiful," he whispered. Another line he used on dozens of girls; she felt no need to dress so it must work. He stretched his long, and beautiful body before glancing at the digital alarm clock beside the bed. He groaned theatrically. "Why does it have to be morning? I should just skip class today, tell them I've got a headache or rickets or something."

_So should I. We could repeat last night over and over and over_.

What was she thinking? No matter how exhilarating losing her virginity had been, he was still Austin, still her stepbrother. She needed to get dressed and get away from him as soon as possible. She rifled through her dresser, weeding out coal gray panties and an old high school t-shirt.

Disentangling his legs from the covers, Austin crawled out of bed. The swim trunks he'd abandoned on her floor the night before were almost dry; she begged him to put them on.

"Let's play hooky, Sunshine." He wrapped his arms around her waist and dragged her towards the bed. She felt his naked penis stiffen against her lower back. "Dad has to sub for an English class. We'll have the house to ourselves until five o' clock."

He kissed the crook of her neck. For a moment she was almost tempted; that was before the reality of the situation smacked her in the face. How could daddy approve this ever? No way, Austin was her brother to his eyes. Mike was since a long ago, the only individual in her life she could count. The only person that cared for her with real, daughter-love and she wasn't going to disappoint him.

Turning away, she shielded her eyes and begged him to dress.

She whined when he grabbed her by the shoulder. The flesh was still tender where Riley had manhandled her. After gaining the courage to reopen her eyes, she found that he had donned the damp, blue swim trunks.

Disappointment was plain on his face. Disappointment and something else. Was it hurt? Impossible, nothing hurt Austin Moon. Yet he stumbled over his words, "I thought-I thought last night-"

"Last night never should have happened. As far as I'm concerned it didn't. The tunnel, Austin-the party-it was all wrong. We were wrong."

He frowned pathetically. "I can't pretend it didn't happen, Sunshine. It was too good." It was beyond good; that didn't change the fact that she had made up her mind. He brushed her bare arm with the backs of his fingers, raising an army of goosebumps. "We're adults. We can have fun as long as no one finds out. If you are worried they freak out or something." He squeezed her breasts through the tee.

She almost stumbled into the dresser. "We can't be together just like this! We just can't." She thought of Daddy, her friends, and how devastating it would be if they ever found out. Plopping on the bed, Ally covered her face with her palms.

The mattress bowed as Austin sat beside her. "Why are you doing this to me? One minute we kiss like long lost lovers, the next you can't stand to look at me." He wasn't acting. The confusion in his voice was real. He was hurt when he had no right to be.

Couldn't he see that she was right. They couldn't be together, not ever again.

"Last night was the most amazing night of my life." She allowed herself a brief flash of pride at his words. "I have nothing to compare it with. You were awesome. We were awesome." More of that pesky pride. "I can't just file it away as some ill-advised experiment. This feeling I have...this insane feeling, what if it's...what if it's..."

He wouldn't say it so she did. "Love?"

Flashing a cocky grin, he reverted to quarterback mode. "You said it, not me."

"It's not love. It can't be." She was sure of it; wasn't he? "I'm not...I'm not in love with you."

He grimaced as if she'd punched him in the gut. "For Christ's sake, Ally, I'm not in love with you either."

It was settled then. They weren't in love. Most of the time she hardly even liked him. Of course, that fact wouldn't bleach the bloodstains from her sheets.

Breakfast was more tense than usual. Ally stood before the range, scrambling eggs and crisping bacon, wondering the entire time if Daddy's eyes were scrutinizing her. Did he notice the funny pink hue that seemed to tint her skin; did he notice the peculiar way the soreness between her legs had her moving? Daddy kept silent; unfortunately, Austin did not.

"Jesus Christ, Ally, you've been cooking since you were twelve years old. In six years you can't learn to crack an egg?" She watched him pick at his plate of scrambled eggs, plucking flecks of eggshell.

Sitting at the table, Ally sipped her orange juice, ignoring Austin's comment; she only wished Daddy had done the same. "If you're such a gourmet, why don't you ever make breakfast?"

"I'd rather go back to when you provided all the meals. I do so miss the square pizzas embezzled from the high school cafeteria. And do they still make the mashed potatoes with the gravy that looks like snot?"

Daddy made a production of wolfing down his scrambled eggs, shells and all. "Don't listen to your brother, Sunshine. Breakfast was wonderful."

Austin gnawed a piece of blackened bacon. He gave her the quarterback smirk, the smirk that let her know he was about to say something wicked. "Take some cooking classes if you ever want to hold on to a man, Sunshine, or pray that you're really, really good in bed."

By the end of the week Ally's life had recovered close to normal. Austin was his regular self, paying her little heed at home, even less on campus. No more touches, no more schoolboy smiles, he reserved his full romantic attentions for CassidyJennings and her cadre of cheerleaders.

Normalcy changed Friday evening when Ally received an unexpected visit from Tara. Her friend was dressed in pinstriped charcoal slacks and a cloudy purple top; her hair looked fresh and clean and she wore more makeup than was her habit.

"Hey, Tara." Ally smiled cordially. "I have Trish on the phone. Want to say hi?" She handed her the small cordless handset. Without a word Tara switched off the phone and beamed.

"This is the most amazing day of my life! It's like winning ten different lotteries at once." Ally's curiosity peaked. "He asked me out, Ally. He actually asked me out!" Tara giggled and bounced like a little girl.

Austin sauntered down the stairs, wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans. His feet were bare, as was his chest. If Ally's heart fluttered then Tara's must have stopped. "You're early," he said with a frown. A sexy wink revealed his disappointment was mock. "Eager is good." His long legs carried him back up the stairs.

Her stepbrother was dating her friend. "Isn't it amazing?" Tara giggled again. Ally had to admit that it was; it was also extremely confusing.

Austin tried to suppress a chuckle as he tossed on an old t-shirt. If only he'd had a camera. The face Ally made, a pathetic pouting frown, was priceless. He hoped it meant she was hurt. He wanted to hurt his kid stepsister the way she had hurt him.

Several days had passed since their night together (and the morning after when he had stupidly opened his heart). She had shown no regards for his feelings, so he would show no regard for hers. He would use Tara any way he needed to for as long as necessary. Necessary for what?

He slipped his arms into a faded denim shirt before checking his appearance in the mirror. Shaggy blond hair fell halfway to his shoulders, grown for no other reason than to irritate his father. The left leg of his jeans was frayed with a hole large enough to fit a football through. Scratching at a scab on his exposed knee, Austin gave his twin a shrug. Normally, he dressed up for dates, nice clothes, expensive cologne. Such extravagance was not necessary for Tara. He could dress in a burlap sack with grape jelly smeared all over his face and Tara would still be thrilled by his presence.

Giggles drifted up the stairs, the sounds of two little girls gossiping on the couch. Tara was older than Ally but only by three or four months. Nineteen, still a kid. Is that too young? That they had already had sex made his apprehension seem a bit ridiculous.

She was downstairs waiting for him, her legs crossed. She wasn't beautiful, not in the classic sense, but she was cute in her way. She had freckles and dimples . Her eyes were small, her nose too; She and Ally were the same age but Tara looked older, more weary of the world. She lacked Ally's wide-eyed innocence.

Austin wanted to smack his forehead but restrained. He couldn't compare every woman to Ally. Who could possibly compete?

Ally sat beside Tara, offering a supportive squeeze to the girl's knee. He had hoped to see more conflict from his kid stepsister, to see her pretty brown eyes burn wild with jealousy. Unfortunately for Austin, there wasn't a wild, jealous bone in Ally's body. She sweetly bade Tara good night and good luck.

Ally soaked in the bathtub, cleaning her long chesnut hair with strawberry scented shampoo. After scrubbing herself with a soapy turquoise washrag, she ran the slippery bar of soap directly over her naked body. Paying close attention to her sex, she washed and rewashed desperately.

Austin's smell, whether real or imagined, seemed to linger on her soft skin. Where daily showers had failed, she hoped a long soak in the bathtub would succeed.

Climbing out of the tub, Ally wondered if she would ever feel clean again. She wrapped her hair in a white bath towel and covered her body with a chunky terry robe. She passed Daddy in the hallway. When he smiled and called her 'His Little Sunshine' she felt like turning back for another bath.

Daddy cherished her more than anything else and she had betrayed him by doing the worst thing in the world with the worst person in the world. No, she reminded herself, Austin isn't bad. He just needs someone to love him.

She dressed in a ratty old t-shirt, one with disintegrating stitching and two very noticeable holes under the arms. Company was the last thing she expected so her appearance wasn't crucial. As she slipped into cotton panties and a soft pair of knit pajama bottoms, she wondered what her brother and Tara were up to. Probably doing something disgusting. Ally picked up the phone and thought to dial Trish but remembered her friend had to study for a retest.

Feeling utterly bored, she mined her nightstand for the romance novel borrowed from Trish. The cover featured a half-naked cowboy with impressive pecs embracing an Indian maiden with impressive pecs of her own. The novel was trash, absolute smut, as was to be expected from any novel in Trish's personal collection.

Grabbing the book and a creased bookmark Ally headed for the back porch. She turned on the porch light, lit the stump of a citronella candle and settled into the weathered cushions of the loveseat glider. Whether warm sunny days or sparkling starlit nights, there was no better place to read. Autumn frosts had yet to harm Mom's garden so the sweet smell of tea roses still lingered in the evening breeze.

The garden, like every other part of the Moon home, had fallen into disrepair in recent years. The bushes were wildly overgrown; and the chrysanthemums, whose varying shades of amber and scarlet were once an autumn highlight, were so choked with weeds they ceased to bloom.

For the umpteenth time Ally considered what it would take to restore luster to Mom's beloved rose garden; Mom's tools were locked safely away in the shed; she could borrow a book on gardening from the library, purchase a bag of compost, some mulch. Ally shook her head in disgust. What's the use. I would just make a mess of things. I always make a mess of things.

Filing the garden away as a lost cause, she flipped open the romance novel and started to read. A few pages in she had to admit that the novel was pretty hot, even if the story about brawny, clean-shaven cowpokes was ridiculously contrived. The sex scenes seemed more vibrant than they ever had before; Ally suspected that her recent experiences were filling the gaps in her imagination.

More than once the story's tall, handsome cowboy grew taller and more handsome. And more than once the Indian maiden sprouted pale skin and chesnut hair. She set the book on her lap. That's enough stimulation for one night.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Chapther 11 is ready is here!. I have to tell you guys this one is a little raw and I think some of you will be upset but that's the way the story have to be. You know I said blablabla in the first chapter so if you forgot it, go and re-read the advise.

I hope you like it anyways.

* * *

11

On the other side of the brick paved patio the hot tub sat eerily silent. Austin had looked so happy when she joined him, so eager. For one brief moment he was the brother she remembered, the little boy who seemed to have died with Mom.

Her memories lingered on what they had done in the hot tub, later on her bed. The bliss of waking next to a warm, male body, wrapped in his sinewy arms, was a sensation like no other. Why had such filthy, wrong things felt so right, she wondered.

There was a low, slow wolf's whistle. "Catching up on your reading?" The masculine voice startled her back to reality.

* * *

Austin drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. The entire evening had built to this moment. First they dined at an Italian restaurant, supposedly casual, though the prices certainly weren't. Second they saw a movie; Austin had ceded the choice to Tara so he was tortured to a glacially paced period piece about the life of Queen Victoria. Tara had been warm to him all night but after the movie she really heated up. In the theatre concourse, on display for everyone to see, she practically fed him her tongue. By the time they found the privacy of the Corvette only a lack of protection delayed the inevitable.

The streetlights were uncomfortably bright in the drugstore parking lot. The automatic door slid open as Tara emerged from the store, her pink face flushed a bright red. He pulled the car to the curb, figuring she would need her energy for later.

"They price checked these stupid things." She tossed the box of Trojans on Austin's lap.

He rolled his eyes. "I told you we don't need them. My timing is impeccable."

"Girls get pregnant doing the pullout thing. I don't care how good your timing is; you're not getting inside without protection."

_Great, a pussy with a dress code_. Austin dimmed the headlights as he pulled into Corrigan Park. The parking area adjacent the softball field was renowned county-wide as the perfect place to cap a date. Few halogen lamps were functional, bathing the park with inconsistent light. Perhaps the city was derelict in it's duty to replace malfunctioning lamps or perhaps some horny teenagers had once tampered with the fuse box to create the perfect makeout spot; whatever the case, the overabundant shadows were sufficient to conceal any car, even the yellowest of Corvettes.

Since it was a Thursday night, Austin didn't have to worry about half-dressed kiddies fumbling around in foggy vans. That was just fine; the only horny teenager that interested him was the nineteen year old breathing heavily in the passenger seat. Balancing the box of latex condoms on the dash, he invited Tara to the back. Once relocated, he escaped the denim shirt and slipped the faded tee over his head. Tara emitted a sharp gasp as his naked torso came into view. He unzipped his jeans, pausing a moment to peek at his date's progress.

Tara shimmied out of her tight shirt, revealing a black bra. He unbuttoned her slacks, rolling the pinstriped material over her butt and highs. She unfastened the bra, as an invitation.

Grabbing the waist of his black boxer briefs, she violently tugged them down. "Oh God," she moaned as his rigid penis sprang free. Taking Austin's penis in her hand, she tenderly caressed it from the base of the shaft to the sensitive head. He throbbed and swelled from the treatment. A drop of precum squeezed from the slit, a sample of the torrent to come.

Sliding out of her panties, Tara revealed her most private area. She had shaved since the last time, leaving a strip of dark brown hair over the naked lips. Austin felt a twinge of disappointment. Odd, considering he had never held a preference for natural bushes before seeing Ally's.

Austin cupped his hands over Tara's breasts as they kissed. Slowly, the two descended to a horizontal position on the rear bench seat. She stopped the kiss. "Don't forget," she breathed, "protection."

Austin's long arm reached for the box of Trojans on the dash. He unwrapped a foil packet and rolled the condom over his erect dick. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes while he rubbed his latex sheathed cock across the naked lips of her pussy. She was wet, combine that with the lubricated condom and entry was easy.

Plunging deep, Austin buried the entire of his penis with very little resistance. She exhaled as their groins pressed together. What little pubic hair she retained mingled with his. The looseness of her vaginal walls was significant; evidently, she had stayed busy since their first time.

Being a bit insecure, Tara had fallen into the same trap as so many girls. Low self-esteem fueled by a perceived flaw made her feel like she had to put out or risk being alone. Austin had taken advantage of many such girls, Dana with the braces, Acne scar Anna, and Tina from the broken home, to name a few.

_Dumb kid, she doesn't know that love is more than sex, more than someone pretty to cling to in public and say, 'look at me, I'm not pathetic and lonely'. Love is a private, personal thing; it's lying in bed next to a girl who kicks and snores and keeps you awake half the night, yet still you think she is the most wonderful person in the world_.

Thinking about hopeless love only added a fresh layer of ice to Austin's heart. _Soft, hard, romantic, kinky; girls like Tara don't care. They'll take dick any way they have to, as long as they can brag about you to their friends_. He sped the motion of his hips.

"It kind of hurts," she grunted.

"Don't worry, you're protected." He slammed her hard, crashing their groins together. Her thighs rippled around his thin waist. She opened her eyes wide and moaned. Whether it hurt or not, she loved it.

Looking at her round cheeks, he locked in on the sparkling irises of her eyes. They were nearly perfect, glittering with lust and if he concentrated hard enough, a perverse kind of love. He slowed his thrusts, feeling a sudden need to make her more comfortable. He couldn't stand to hurt her. She was special; he loved her.

Tara moaned his name, her husky voice nearly ruining the illusion. The thin layer of latex slid along with his cock as it plunged into her warm tunnel. "Oh God," he said. She moaned his name repeatedly as an orgasm neared. She had a throaty, sultry voice, sexy but entirely wrong. Desperate to silence the moans, he clamped his hand over her mouth. Burying his face against her breasts, he filled his mouth with soft flesh. Jets of sperm fired from his penis, filling the condom with sticky liquid. As the final shot neared, he lifted his head and shouted, "Ally! Oh God, Ally!"

His hips stilled. Feeling a sharp pain on his palm, he quickly removed it from Tara's mouth.

Cradling his left hand, Austin saw the teeth marks freshly impressed on his palm. "You bit my God damned throwing hand!" He clenched his sore hand into a fist and held it to his chest.

"You almost suffocated me, pervert." Tara's chest heaved as her lungs gorged.

Austin slammed his bleeding hand against the front seat headrest, smearing droplets of blood across the immaculate black leather. "You were making too much damned noise. I had to shut you up."

"_I_ made too much noise?!" She wore a mask of severe indignation. "You're the sick fuck who screamed his sister's name." Austin blinked and swallowed. Before he could offer a lame denial she continued, "you did, Austin. You screamed 'Ally'. I heard you. Why? Are the two of you-"

He was quick to deny. "Don't be ridiculous. She's my disgusting kid sister. I would never touch her, not if my life depended on it." Each lie made his heart ache.

She would hear no explanations. "Take me home." She slid back into her black lace undergarments and reached for her slacks.

"It's only because the two of you are so much alike. You act alike so much."_You certainly don't fuck alike_. He tried to explain away but she repeated her request to be taken home. He did, without another word.

Dates weren't supposed to end in disaster for Austin Moon. He was the cool, calm quarterback, always in control. His life had changed so much in such a short amount of time. And all because of Ally.

* * *

What was he doing in her own backyard? She tried to climb off of the glider but he grabbed her and unceremoniously shoved her back into the padded seat. Elliot Riley sat beside her, wrapping his long right arm around her slender neck.

He rocked the squeaky glider a few times and sighed. "Just you and me kid, under the stars. Stop struggling; you're only making it worse." He applied a pseudo-headlock. "Sweet little, Ally," he cooed, "you're so pretty. You know that? The prettiest girl at Miami." His smile gaped where a bottom tooth should have been and his breath reeked of alcohol and something else. Was it vomit? She didn't want to find out.

"Get away from me." She grunted and drove her elbow into his ribs. With an _oof _he doubled over and clutched his side.

Breaking free from the chokehold, she attempted to run. Elliot grabbed her leg before she could escape and yanked her off-balance. The brick-paved patio rushed up to slam her small body. She braced herself as best she could, earning scrapes to her hands and chin. The knees of her delicate knit pajama bottoms were torn in the fall; blood from her knees seeped into the fabric. Ally attempted to yell for Daddy but she had been knocked breathless.

He rolled Ally on her back and climbed astride, showing those ugly teeth.

"Daddy!" Her scream came out a whisper.

"Daddy?" His laugh was every bit as ugly as his smile, as his soul. "Daddy won't be home for a very long time." There was something troubling about his confidence. "The police were called out to Curtis High." _The police?_ She grew even more frightened. "Seems two of your Daddy's star student athletes were caught with some very naughty pills in their lockers."

Elliot laughed again. "What kind of a world do we live in where high school kids can get their hands on Flunitrazepam? I mean, you can't even get it in this country unless you have access to some kind of clinical laboratory." There was no question that Elliot had been responsible for providing the drugs, as well as tipping the police.

He kissed her neck and her bleeding chin. His saliva made slimy puddles on her skin. He bit at the tender flesh of her breasts through the t-shirt, gnashing a nipple between his teeth. "I've wanted this for so long, Ally, ever since I first laid eyes on you." He grabbed the neck of the old t-shirt and pulled roughly, tearing open the weathered fabric. "Look at you. Look at those tits." His erection ground obscenely against her thigh.

He tugged down the waistband of her pajama bottoms and stared lecherously at her naked crotch. "You're blushing, how cute." The way he licked his lips made her sick. "No wonder they call you Sunshine."

She tried to scream, scream so loud the neighbors would hear, but he clamped his hand over her mouth. "No one's going to help you, Ally, not Daddy and not your dyke girlfriend. It's just you and me."

Ally clawed at the ground, desperate to worm free. One of the bricks that paved the patio wiggled beneath her hand. She touched it; it wiggled again. For the first time she was actually thankful for Daddy's lapsed yard maintenance. Prying the pavestone with her fingernails, she swung it savagely, aiming for Elliot's ugly face.

He caught her arm and tore the brick from her grip. "I thought you were supposed to be clever. Professor James certainly thinks so. Or maybe he's just being nice to you so you'll wear those short little shorts you had on the first day. Sweet, innocent Ally had no idea her horny old professor studied those little, white legs all through class.

"You should have seen him stare at your ass as you left. I thought the old bastard's eyes would roll right out of his head and follow you home. I'll bet he's not the only professor you've given a hard time. _Hmmm_. Maybe you really are smart. You give them boners; they give you A's."

She gathered saliva on her tongue and spit in his face. He pressed the brick against her cheek. It was warm and rough. "I should smash your face right now. Would you like that? You wouldn't look so pretty if I smashed your perfect little skull."

For a moment she wished he would do it. Bleeding to death would have been better than lying beneath him, feeling his erection, tasting his breath. He slid the brick along her face and over her chest, ending up at the junction between her legs. Her thin pajama bottoms afforded no protection as he forced the brick against her crotch. Tears streamed down her cheeks as he probed her nether lips with the rough corner. "Do you know what would happen if I shoved this brick up your tight little cunt? It would fuck you up, Ally, shred your insides. Forget about having any cute _blond_ babies. "

"That's right, Cassidy told me everything about you. Where you live, where your Daddy works, even what turns you on." He leaned close to her ear, so close she almost choked on the stench of his breath. "I never would have guessed _you_ were so kinky."

_Oh God, does he know about Austin?_

She struggled to breathe. His giant palm covered more than her mouth. It obscured her nostrils; she was smothering. He must have realized it, because he slowly raised his palm from her face. The brick was still against her groin, pressed to the tender flesh.

"I'll let you breathe; but you have to promise to be a good girl. Are you a good girl?" Ally nodded, drawing air through her mouth. "Good. I'm tired of fucking sluts like your friend Cassidy."

"Cassidy would never-" Elliot covered her mouth and forced her head back. The back of Ally's skull struck the patio. Her head throbbed; her vision dimmed. She prayed so that she might lose consciousness, sparing her from suffering through the inevitable.

"I rode her for an hour. "You're lying! Cassidy would never tell you anything. She would never touch you!"

"Because she's such a wonderful person, _blah, blah, blah_. Don't be so naïve, Ally. Who do you think turned me on to you? Who do you think promised me a good fuck if I scared the shit out of you?"

There was no way he was telling the truth.

"Come on, Sunshine. Your dyke buddy is always around to save you from big, bad Elliot. Coincidence?" He glanced left, then right. "Except, I don't see her now. I don't see anyone other than you and me." Tears streamed down her flushed cheeks. Ally refused to feel betrayed because she knew he was lying. "Cassidy had her fun with you; now it's my turn." He tossed the brick aside. It crashed into the garden, tearing leaf, stem and blossom from Mom's tea roses.

"No, never! I won't let you fucking touch me!"

"Think not?" Grabbing Ally's hips, Elliot forcefully rolled her onto her stomach. She gasped when his pelvis pressed against her butt. "You would be surprised how far a girl would go to avoid a dick up her asshole."

Her pajama bottoms lowered. More tears fell as the cruel night air touched her bare skin. "What about you, beautiful? How far would you go?" His fingers pried her cheeks apart.

"Please don't. Oh God!" When he touched his thumb to her puckered hole she felt the bile well in her throat.

"We don't have to do this, you know." She heard his cargo pants unzip, felt his hard penis touch her skin. "There are other ways we can be together."

"I'm a virgin," she heard herself say, as if the lie would make any difference to him.

"Why does that not surprise me?" He rolled her on her back. "I'm not really in the mood for cherry, tonight. Wouldn't want to get bloodstains on Daddy's beautiful patio." He had her sit up. His drooling dickhead touched her mouth.

Taking it between her lips, she gagged on the disgusting precum that covered the head. Quickly recovering, she took the first two disgusting inches in her mouth.

"That's my good girl." He grunted as she inexpertly sucked. When finished, he made her swallow every disgusting drop. "Not bad," he said, stuffing his messy dick back in his pants, "for a first time."

She spat the foul taste from her mouth, vowing there would never be a second time. "I don't want you to ever come near me!"

His mismatched eyes darkened. They were hard as stone. "I'll come near you whenever I want. As of tonight you are my property. You stupid cunts are all alike; you think that ugly thing between your legs gives you all the power." He grabbed her around the waist and jerked her off the patio. Her feet met the ground for just an instant before she was hoisted over his shoulder. She struggled to break free from his grip. "This is power, Ally. I could do anything I want to you. I could carry you inside and fuck your asshole raw, or I could drop you on your pretty little head and spill your brains all over the patio."

At least if she was dead she would never have to see his ugly face again.

Gently, she was lowered to the ground. "Sunshine," he hissed. "You aren't thinking about telling on me, are you? 'Cause it would be a real shame if something bad happened to someone you love. Suppose they find out those roofies came from Daddy's office?"

She tried to control her emotion. Willing the anger away, she answered. "No one would ever believe it. Daddy-"

"Oh Daddy, Daddy, Daddy. He's so perfect just like his little daughter. What about your friends, Ally? The tiny one and the cow. Do they know what college boys do to little girls?" She wouldn't be intimidated; she refused to be intimidated. "You're a tough little nutshell; I'll give you that. But there has to be someone you want to protect." The smile that split his face was the most loathsome she'd ever seen.

"I can hurt him, Ally. I have customers on his team, friends." He was lying; he had to be lying. "What if a three hundred pound lineman _accidentally_ fell into his legs? Not even he could be lucky to be unharmed. Just imagine the damage it would do."

"Another promising young athlete's career snuffed out. No screaming fans, no pro money, just another dumb jock who got hurt. All because Little Sister couldn't keep her mouth shut."

After a moment she found her voice. "I won't tell."

He patted her head. "Didn't think you would."

* * *

A/N: I tried to make a faster update, but college had me like his b***h. (And still) Just if you are wondering.


End file.
